Of Lust
by Mettlei
Summary: High school AU. Hidan and Deidara are best friends and Itachi is the snobbish new guy, the three of them will have to work together for a school project... Yaoi, OOC. HidaItaDei!
1. Chapter 1

_Warnings: nothing much in this chapter just Hidan's mouth and few blushes. ._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

_An: so I present a new story... ahem, there will be no plot...don't expect it, the story will be around 40k words...it should be taken lightly...you know, it's for fun... so enjoy..._

_An: oh and it is all Deidara's pov._

_Of lust..._

...

It was just one of those days when it felt like the world is against you and all you want to do is curl up in a ball and feel sorry for yourself.

He tried to smile because that's what he usually did… he was a bright person… real sunshine…

So today when he got on the school bus that was about to take him to the place where his brain would be tortured for the rest of the day, he gave a half-hearted smile to his classmates, they of course were unable to tell the difference between his true smile and this lame excuse of one.

"Hey Deidara, what's up? Did you heard we gonna have a new classmate?" the asker was Konan a girl who's biggest passion in life was to create angels using the Japanese art of origami. She was quite alright, not that Deidara was friends with the girl but she was definitely better than the few others of his classmates. He just gave the girl his lame-ass excuse for a smile and mumbled something under his nose moving for the end of the bus where his best friend Hidan was already waving at him.

"Hey, you don't look very lively today…" his best friend said and he couldn't help but smirk, you see a true friend could tell just by looking at him. Actually he didn't have a reason to be depressed, just one of those odd days.

"Rolled off of the bed unsuccessfully, un." He joked popping down beside Hidan and tossing his head back against the seat, he heard Hidan snort and it made him turn his head and peak at his friend.

He liked Hidan's shoulder length nearly white hair…always combed back neatly and He absolutely loved Hidan's violet purplish eyes, actually Hidan was a real _hot_-_stuff_.

Perfect nose... thin dark grey eyebrows... perfectly shaped face... yes, Hidan was very handsome and therefore he was rather popular among the girls. Actually as much as Deidara knew about Hidan and he knew nearly everything, Hidan really was not the type to fuck for fun... even though everyone thought exactly that way. Deidara smirked, if he wouldn't know Hidan he would think the same thing.

"Stop staring…I'm not your damn type remember?" saying that Hidan let out a devilish smirk looking right in his bright blue eyes, he couldn't help but return the smirk, Hidan was right… his friend happened to be the only one who knew that he prefers guys.

Hidan however didn't have problems with it and he thought it's mostly because he had honestly admitted that Hidan is not his taste… well _almost_ honestly.

"Yeah, you're not Hidan, un…" he whispered in case anyone was trying to overhear their conversation.

"Do you even know your damn taste..?" Hidan grumbled making him grin somewhat freakishly.

The fact that he didn't know his own taste in men...well, it was true… he didn't. He knew he likes guys but as to what that guy should look like or be like he had no clue…

"Ah Hidan when I see someone I like I'll let you know, un!"

"You better find him real soon or you gonna die a virgin..." those words made him nudge Hidan's broad shoulder rather roughly.

"Shush... jeez Hidan, keep it down, un..." he hissed feeling his cheeks painting red, he closed his eyes trying to relax leaning back on the seat. "I wouldn't want to do it with someone... I don't like for all hundred percent, you know, un?"

"Well you did mention something about Tobi being a hot-stuff…"

"Yeah…visually… but he's just too childish or sweet... I don't know... something of the sort, un!" he said and heard Hidan chuckle.

"That's what I thought, you need someone... strong."

"Feel free to introduce me if you know someone like that, plus he must be gay, un."

"I would..."

…

And how could he improve his mood if the first period was math of all things… he hated math and if Hidan wouldn't be sitting next to him and wouldn't whisper the correct answers he would fail, that's for sure. Hidan didn't do very well in other subjects but math for unknown reasons were the guys strong side…

Right in front of him sat the very same Tobi… the childish Tobi... he gave the guy a smile and if he was any judge then Tobi was into guys, he wasn't sure of course but every time he smiled at the guy there was always a blush appearing on the pale cheeks…. Deidara couldn't deny that Tobi's only minus was the childish too happy and naïve attitude… otherwise Tobi was hot…

Five minutes before the torture of math would start the teacher made a funny noise Deidara thought it was supposed to be a cough, sounded more like a bark or something but it got everyone's attention anyway, including his.

"Before we start I would like everyone's attention… this is Itachi Uchiha and he's your new classmate… there Itachi go and sit down next to that blonde guy over there…."

Deidara could only stare…

He could only stare as Itachi Uchiha walked across the class coming closer and closer…

The new guy was perfect…

Black hair made in a low ponytail, with shorter neat bangs hovering around the pale flawless face… the pale skin looked so soft and almost inhuman… black perfect eyebrows and…he stared at the guys eyes, they were actually gleaming onyx….fire… the guy was dressed in black jeans they were not skin tight like Deidara's own blue jeans but they were not baggy either, black sneakers and a black shirt with crimson laces on the shoulders…

To make it worse for Deidara's mental state the shirt was sleeveless revealing pale arms… Itachi's body looked trim and all neat.

He was rather surprised when his mind started to produce not very pure thoughts while looking at the new student for the first time… that had never happened before… he of course imagined naughty stuff on regular basis as any normal teenager would but now his mind was sent into an overdrive… just look at that body moving closer… he wondered how the guy would look shirtless or better…naked… sweaty...hot…bothered…

Hidan nudging on his shoulder snapped him back to reality… unwillingly, he turned to his friend still gapping his mouth rather lamely he tried to gather himself when he saw Hidan smirk at him oddly as his friend leaned closer to whisper in his ear.

"You might want to wipe that drool off your chin otherwise you look like a horny slut!"

His hand flew to his mouth, he did wipe the liquid away feeling his cheeks heat up terribly, he didn't even say thanks to his friend as he turned back to the walking wet dream and kept staring even when the guy came and sat beside him.

His bright blue eyes met with the dark ones of Itachi, long black eyelashes enhancing them … Deidara himself had long eyelashes that made his blonde hair and blue eyes contrast with his eye shape…but this guy was simply too beautiful… too fucking beautiful… besides seeing those eyes from so close he was proved right, there really were hints of crimson in them… alluring..

He was about to say hello or something when the Tobi turned around in his chair beaming at Itachi and smiling sweetly.

"Hey Itachi….I'm Tobi…" he watched as Tobi waited for an answer that didn't came…. Itachi sat there with his arms crossed on his chest….ignorant…

He really felt bad for Tobi even if he was struck by jealousy just for moment before… Tobi turned back in his seat leaving Deidara wondering was Itachi a complete ass when it came to personality… the potential was there!

He flinched when those onyx eyes snapped to him, he could very well see Itachi wordlessly asking why the fuck he was staring…

Luckily his friend Hidan saved him and his dignity by nudging on his shoulder again making him turn to face his violet eyed friend. Deidara however was tempted to press his face in Hidan's neck to hide… he couldn't explain it…. most probably it was because he felt paralysed and he couldn't even get a smile out for the new guy… he sensed that the smile wouldn't be returned … he could sense the guy was colder than Alaska, damn it!

His blue eyes went wide looking at Hidan, he started to chew on his lower lip.

Hidan was smirking leaning into him, whispering right in his ear, sending shivers through him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you know your taste now, don't you?"

He chuckled weakly still dazed by Itachi's appearance and by Itachi's rudeness towards Tobi… Hidan however was right once again… Itachi was definitely his taste…

The period begun and Deidara's long fingers were trembling trying to hold the pen, all through the period he was trying real hard not to look, succeeding...

The math was finally over, he rushed out of the class leaving Hidan and he's new crush behind. He went into a bathroom and washed his face staring dumbly in his mirror reflection... and since when was he left speechless and paralysed... he always met new people no problem, he smiled, he joked he even flirted but this Itachi guy...

He flinched when the door banged open.

"Who would of fucking thought I will see _you _go all shy on someone!"

Hidan…

Hidan always noticed oddness in his behaviour... the violet eyed perfect body possessor knew him all through...

He grabbed his best friend's shirt collar making the violet eyes go wider but not entirely so, amused smirk on the plump lips.

"Did you see the guy, un?" he was almost hissing and his own bright blue eyes were wider than usual as if he himself couldn't believe. "He is perfect, un!"

Hidan chuckled praying his thin wrists off of the shirt.

"Calm the fuck down Dei... he might be a pretty boy but you don't know a shit about him..."

"Well that's just a matter of time isn't it, un...?"

"I don't know, I think he made it fucking obvious that he doesn't want to make friends... he made it obvious he doesn't want to even as much as communicate..."

Deidara smirked about this... Hidan wasn't the one to talk... his best friend wasn't much better... Hidan possibly didn't even realise how open he is with him and how closed he is with other people, rebuking everyone with the rudeness... it took Deidara quite some while to get under Hidan's brutal skin and if he could get under Hidan's skin he was sure he could do the same with Itachi Uchiha. But that was only the case if he would stop acting like he did during the math class, meaning no action... just shyness...

"I think I had a shock to my system, un..." he breathed out looking at his thin pale fingers that thankfully weren't trembling anymore.

"Pull your shit together I don't think I want to see you acting like a rabid school girl... c'mon... we'll be late for the shit gym..."

He didn't say anything as he walked for gyms changing room...

They opened the change room's door just to cringe back from the noise. Going for the bench along with Hidan he smirked and ducked in time to avoid a sneaker thrown at Tobi. The guy as usual was blabbing about something to no one in particular.

He turned to Hidan while pulling on his black t-shirt. Hidan was pulling his shirt off and he couldn't help but gain pink cheeks... Hidan was his friend, his closest friend, his _only_ friend. But that didn't change the fact that the guy had a lovely body, so well toned and so strong...Hidan could surely be a fucking model for men's underwear…

When he looked at his friends face to chase away his musings Hidan was smirking at him, it really wasn't the first time Hidan noticed his cheeks get redder from ogling the manly body and it wouldn't be the first time when Deidara would notice that Hidan failed to feel awkward or repulsed by it...

If truth be told Deidara would love to do few naughty things with Hidan if he would be dead sure that they would still be best friends after that... he didn't want Hidan as his boyfriend definitely no... He wanted Hidan as his best friend... forever!

But there was just something about Hidan… something animalistic that sometimes left him breathless or hyperventilating…

He shook his head looking at the floor to hide his thoughts surely his friend would read them if he would look in the purple eyes.

When everyone was gone and they were changed, he was doing up his sneakers while sitting on the bench, Hidan beside him was doing the same thing and he simply could _feel_ his best friend is still smirking, damn him. Hidan always did that…always smirked his _knowing_ smirk…

"Funny how you didn't even _notice_ that your crush was here in the room as well and shirtless too... "

Fuck... he snapped his head up darting his eyes over the room... how could he forget that!

"Oh he's gone now..." Hidan commented chuckling.

He was so used to not look at his classmates when they were changing their clothes that he failed to look at his new crush... how stupid of him... but maybe it was for the best, he after all was trying to avoid getting dirty thoughts. Though looking at Hidan instead proved his logic to be illogical... Hidan after all had a _lovely_ body, damn it!

"I'll have my chance sooner or later, un..." he exclaimed standing up and turning to face his friend waiting for Hidan to do up the sneakers.

"He already used his chance though..."

He could _hear_ the damn smirk in his friend's voice his eyes went wider.

"What do you mean, hm?"

"He was watching you..."

"Watched me... in what way, un...?" he demanded getting closer to Hidan and when his best friend stood up their faces were suddenly very close and Hidan was smirking naughtily.

"The same way you were looking at _me_..."

And with that said his friend started to walk out of the changing room leaving him paralysed for the second time today... but he recovered fast and caught up with his best friend.

"You're not... err... I mean, un... I wasn't... fuck..." there was one person with who he never felt awkward or shy or anything of the sort and it was Hidan. This just wasn't his day...

Before he could say anything more and before they could exit the changing room Hidan grabbed his arms not very gently and pressed him in the wall, he yelped and his blue eyes went saucer-plate wide as he looked at his best friend who was still smirking.

A gasp escaped him as Hidan pressed the perfect body firmly against his delicate one... they maybe were best friends but they didn't touch a lot... they almost never touched... this too came as a shock to his system, his mouth parted but no words came.

Hidan's lips were suddenly so close... too close and he cursed himself for his inability to breathe evenly...

"We're best friends Dei..." it was murmured right on his lips making him shiver. "And that fact won't change even if you look at me _as if_ you would want me to own your ass..."

Gasping sharply because of those words he couldn't do anything but yelp again Hidan had pushed a knee between his slender legs, he clutched on Hidan's muscled arms gasping for air when the leg pushed higher causing his blood to rush for his groin.

He was shocked about the way his body reacted to the treatment. He felt his cheeks flare up murderously and he swallowed hard barely able to look at Hidan right now.

"H-Hidan, un..." he wanted to ask what the hell got into his best friend, but the words got stuck in his throat seeing the plump lips smirk at him. A strong hand grabbed his hip firmly pulling him closer and more onto Hidan's bent leg between his own, the pressure between his legs was driving him crazy and he realised that if Hidan would touch he would feel he is already half hard... if Hidan would look down between them...

He was rather embarrassed and rather shocked about his best friend's behaviour.

When Hidan entangled his fingers in his long blonde hair that were made in a simple loose ponytail which Hidan surely just messed up, he closed his eyes unable to look at his best friend... his breathing was erratic and he cursed himself when he wanted to entangle his own fingers in Hidan's platinum hair, he restricted himself and remained clutching the strong arms.

And then Hidan's lips brushed on his cheek he could feel that his best friend's breathing wasn't exactly normal either... what the hell was going on?

"Say Dei... how comes you react the way you do if I'm not your _taste_ at all...?"

...

_An: so...let me know what you think :)_

_Mettlei..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Warnings: yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

_Pairings: HidaDei._

_An: thank you __all__ for the reviews._

_An: if the school system in this story does not make sense to you, don't worry... it doesn't make sense to me either._

_..._

_Of Lust..._

He was dizzy and Hidan breathing on his ear didn't help, he was also fully hard by now and hell if he knew why Hidan affected him so much...

"Your body is, un..." he choked out wanting to push his best friend off of himself, he failed when one muscled arm wrapped around his middle pulling him closer so only his shoulders remained against the wall. he still refused to open his eyes but the sudden movement made him gasp his erection brushing on Hidan's hip, he was sure his best friend could feel that, it only increased his already hot blush.

His breathing hitched sharply and he shivered all through when he felt sharp teeth bite gently on the fleshy part of his ear he was sure that if Hidan would actually start to touch him he would cum in his damn pants, he blamed the hormones... they were at fault... the question was, why was his best friend molesting him out of the blue and why…. He enjoyed it so much…

His ear was still between Hidan's teeth when the later spoke and he could hardly recognize the voice as his best friends.

"Have you ever thought about me doing these things to you, Dei?"

Hidan's hand laid on his crotch causing a whimper escape and when Hidan growled in his ear stroking him firmly he arched his hips bucked forward and his forehead fell on the shoulder before him as he was trying to breathe ... he after all was pretty unfamiliar with pleasure when it came to someone else pleasuring him...

How could he deny that he had been thinking of Hidan doing those things...?

"Yes, un..." he breathed out moving his hands to Hidan's sides fisting the shirt there feeling the firm muscles.

And then Hidan bit on his shoulder where it connected with his neck while stroking his erection hard causing a rather loud moan escape his lips his head flew back against the wall with his mouth parted, he could feel his cheeks burning, opening his eyes half way he tried to see on Hidan's face why this was done to him.

"Hidan..." he choked out shocked about Hidan's softly pinkish cheeks and the parted lips, his erection throbbed against the strong hand as he saw the violet eyes shining while looking into his bright blue ones... for once Hidan's grey eyebrows weren't furrowed like they usually were.

Hidan leaned in till their lips brushed together, that definitely didn't help Deidara's mental state, his eyes closed again on their own accord.

"And how far did I go in your thoughts, mm Dei? Tell me...how far..."

Dear god... Hidan was actually teasing the living shit out of him... and Hidan's hand stroking him harder now banished all the sane thoughts from his mind making him gasp and moan softly.

He wanted those hot lips on his soft ones... he wanted Hidan to kiss him... and even though he didn't know how a good kiss feels he wanted to feel how good Hidan would be because his intuition said it should be good... besides he did not want to be shy... he didn't want to be shy with his _best_ friend... but this shocked him... so he couldn't help when his voice came out kind of weak and way too breathless.

"I-I started with a... kiss, un..." he knew that wasn't what Hidan had asked but he wanted those lips on his... and not just brushing together like they did on each word...

he felt the desired lips form a grin against his mouth...

"Dei..." Hidan breathed out the words on his lips. "...best friends... forever?"

He knew and understood the meaning of the question completely.

"Forever, un."

Hidan's lips pressed on his with force and before he could react in any way he felt a hot wet tongue part his lips making him shiver as he opened his mouth wider to let it inside. He couldn't help but moan softly in their lip-lock when Hidan pushed on his tongue firmly and started to slide it against his creating a friction that made his erection throb even though Hidan's hand had stopped its strokes.

he answered the kiss by pushing back on the hot tongue a low groan escaping him as Hidan pushed his head in the wall by the force of the kiss, the leg in-between his was removed and Hidan's hips grinded into his, letting him know that his best friend was hard as a rock...

Maybe it was the kiss or maybe the feeling of the strong body pressing him in the wall or maybe it was their hard erections rubbing together... it didn't matter but he felt his knees turn into jelly and he was about to slide down against the wall but Hidan's arms wrapped around his middle one moving in his blonde hair pulling him deeper in the kiss...

Yes, he didn't know how a good kiss feels but this felt good... more than just good... his hands moved, one grasping the broad shoulder and the other curled the thin fingers in Hidan's platinum hair sure messing up the usual neat hairdo… not that he cared right now.

There was no question as to who is dominating the kiss... really... Hidan was clearly showing his dominance... he really and truly didn't mind, because it was Hidan.

When they parted from their kiss he was left to gasp for air as his friends lips instantly moved to his neck scraping the teeth over the soft skin, the hot touches sending shivers through him, he was trying to pull Hidan closer even though there was no space between them.

"Hidan, un..." he breathed out feeling the firm body pressed against his shiver. It was rather hard to concentrate on talking when all he wanted to do was close his eyes and enjoy. "I think... we're awfully... late for gym, un..."

"We're gonna skip the stupid gym Dei..." Hidan growled on his neck... his friend sure sounded like an animal and if he wasn't mistaken that animal was rather excited, he could feel the manly body shake slightly as the hot lips kept ravishing his neck with kisses and the teeth kept teasing his soft skin biting gently as for Hidan's hands... well... he thought they are naughty hands... one grabbed his hip squeezing and the other...

"Ahh Hidan, un!" a shocked gasp escaped him when that hand grabbed on his ass firmly squeezing causing for his breathing to lose any rhythm, he was panting for air seemingly failing to get any. But that naughty hand didn't stop it kneaded his ass cheek and then rocked his hips forward grinding them into Hidan's...

"Oh god..." he gasped out realising that he really will come in his pants if the violet eyed _demon_ continues like that and for all he could tell Hidan very well knew what he was doing because as soon as he was about to do something to stop Hidan's actions, a hand moved under his shirt brushing over his chest.

Hidan's lips once more pressed on his silencing whatever protest he might have mustered, his mouth parted instantly and he moaned in the kiss, fingers squeezed his nipple and the other hand squeezed as well making his hips buck forward harshly, Hidan probably liked his reactions, a growl vibrated between their joined lips and Hidan bit on his lower lip.

He was melting and he realised it... whether it was because he hadn't experienced anything like it before whether it was because Hidan was good... whether because it was _Hidan_ doing it, he didn't know but he was positively melting.

"Hidan, un..." he realised it came out as a _moan_ and a needy one too and by all means he was needy... very needy... and Hidan apparently loved his name moaned out by him because the body pressing into his shivered and an almost feral growl came from the guy, he could only gasp and yelp when he felt Hidan's naughty hand slip in his pants and under his boxers wrapping the fingers around his throbbing cock...

Hidan was breathing heavily in his ear as the hand started to pump him. He seeing stars bit on the soft neck before him, his delicate hips bucked forward roughly.

"Ah Hidan... you're, un... ahh you're..." he couldn't finish as Hidan pumped harder and groaned on his neck, he knew Hidan himself must be very needy... he cursed his best friend for choosing this place of all to suddenly molest him in the most pleasurable way he knew so far.

"We're not gonna go further Dei..." Hidan actually choked the words out breathlessly, he really liked the sound of that raspy voice. "Not the real place..." his best friend finished and even though he with the corners of his mind noted that Hidan is damn perfect but dear god he didn't care right now... not as long as that hand kept stroking him just the right way and when the thumb brushed over his tip a low shaky moan left his lips and he felt the pre-come ease the hand-job...

"Hidan... stop...ahh I'm..." breathing hard... his body felt fuzzy and all he wanted was a release yet he didn't want to do it on Hidan's hand... embarrassing stuff... and inexperienced as he was he didn't quite agree with the thought that he would get his pleasure while the demon pressing him in the wall wouldn't...

"By saying that we're not gonna...mmm shit... go further I didn't mean that I will leave you _hanging.._."

Oh great...

He squirmed and whimpered as his body was ready to blow, well at least the lower parts anyway... Hidan apparently really was perfect because the soft lips brushed on his.

"Not really comfortable with this are you Dei...?"

Was Hidan reading his thoughts... have they really had become one of those friends who knew each other so damn well that words weren't always necessary...?

He shook his head weakly and his hands sneaking under Hidan's shirt stroking the firm muscles, he felt his best friend grin against his cheek surely because of his shy advances.

The soft lips pressed on his and he growled as the hand moved away from his needy erection while Hidan's hot tongue invaded his mouth. He felt Hidan struggle with the fabric and then Hidan pulled his sweat pants along with the boxers down his legs leaving them somewhere above his knees... he didn't know what Hidan planned but he would take it, whatever it was...

suddenly there was a hand wrapped around his and Hidan's cock as well, pressing them together... Hidan was pleasuring them both and god damn it Hidan was big and thick and Deidara for the first time in his life really wished he could feel that big erection somewhere else...

He was gasping and hardly getting enough oxygen to stay conscious, Hidan's already familiar lips left him, his best friend however kept his face close to his and he could feel Hidan's own heavy breaths on his cheek and lips...

His hips kept bucking forward feeling the hand squeeze their erections together and loving the way both their hard hot cocks grinded and slid against each other as Hidan too was bucking his hips forward...

"Hidan... I'm gonna, unn..." he whimpered again unable to last... this felt too good... Hidan god damn him _knew what he was doing_... the realization hit him like a brick wall... he was the only virgin here.

"I know Dei... me too...f-fuck!" Hidan grunted out once more pressing their lips together the other hand moved between them as well and he felt Hidan's thumb rub on his tip putting pressure and stroking, his body went rigid and he bit on Hidan's upper lip just because he needed to bite _something_ as his body jerked and he moaning loudly felt himself explode, his hips jerked violently and he refused to let Hidan's lip go.

His hands also refused to release the strong shoulders, digging the nails in... when he heard a low growl from Hidan and felt the body against him jerk and when he felt a hot liquid spray between them coming from the both of them he let out a low and soft mewl...

He was breathing heavily and his body went limp, he would most probably slide on the floor if not for Hidan's arms that wrapped around his middle holding him firmly against the wall as his friend too breathing heavily was leaning on him with the hot cheek pressed against his shoulder...

He was still completely out of it crazed and dazed from his first orgasm which he himself didn't cause, when Hidan half dragged him for the shower grabbing a towel from his bag...

Through blurry eyes he watched the violet eyed hot-stuff dampen the towel and then blushed terribly as Hidan wiped his lower regions clean making him feel rather awkward and making him squirm...

he saw Hidan smirk in the usual smug way."Never imagined you being so damn shy Dei..." his friend breathed out pulling his pants and boxers back up and then cleaning himself while he was trying to stand properly, shaky breaths escaped him as his body was going back to a normal and now _satisfied_ mode.

They changed back in their school clothes without looking at each other much. Looking in the mirror he stroked down his blonde and now tangled locks noticing his cheeks still red and his lips swollen from their kisses... with horror he noticed a purplish bruise on his neck on the left side, he left his hair loose to hide it.

"Hidan you ass, you marked me, un!" he choked out grinning inwardly... he really didn't mind and he was sure that his best friend could hear that there was no real offence in his words, Hidan came by the mirror as well standing behind him...

he looked at Hidan through the mirror and he felt his cheeks flare up when his friend pulled the t-shirt to the side at the neck exposing the pale skin for him to see and yes, there was a rather purplish bruise on Hidan's neck as well... he didn't remember sucking or biting Hidan's neck... but oh well... he was doing a lot of things unconsciously back then he presumed.

Hidan took his hand or more like his index finger leading it for the mouth. He didn't know why but he did nothing to stop his friend... his cheeks couldn't go any redder so he felt the blush spread to his neck when Hidan stroked the finger over the upper lip leaving blood on his fingertip...

Oh right... he bit down didn't he...

"Oh god, un..." he exclaimed putting his hand over his eyes, he was about to wish that the earth would open up and swallow him when Hidan turned him around chuckling and... Hugged him.

His arms moved around the strong shoulders as Hidan's strong arms wrapped around his middle, he rested his cheek on the warm shoulder standing more or less on his tiptoes.

"It's absolutely fine Dei... the bite actually set me off, so stop worrying... Dei... you hear me? Stop worrying, lets go to the park for the rest of the period and replenish our energy..."

He giggled. "Yeah... I actually feel like I could use a nap... but you can't have it all right, un..."

Hidan kept chuckling. "Yeah... I definitely chose the wrong place and time..."

…

It was actually great he though as he was laying down in the grass on his back letting the sun kiss his skin with Hidan beside him. He was munching down a chocolate bar that Hidan had bought and he smirked about the fact that Hidan acted rather sweet with him after the little session... and dear god… he couldn't… could not forget Hidan's shaky breaths… Hidan's gasps and low grunts… he couldn't forget Hidan's parted lips… the violet eyes half lidded… he couldn't get the image out of his head…

Sighing and having another bite of the sweet bar he turned his head to Hidan, his best friend was laying there with the violet eyes closed seemingly in peace with all the world... well, he was too.

"So...you're gay, un?" he asked.

Hidan just smiled without opening the eyes. "It's hard to stay straight if you have a hot best friend who is absolutely gay..."

"You did shock me you know, un... and there I thought I know you... and you go and jump me, un..."

Hidan's purplish eyes opened and he felt the damn blush return to his cheeks as those alluring eyes sparkled with naughty sparks.

"You didn't mind though..."

He turned his head watching the clouds... damn right he didn't mind... he was just secretly wondering will Hidan want to go further with him and if yes then when... because after what happened in the changing rooms... after seeing and feeling and hearing Hidan all aroused… there's no way he would say 'no'. The thought of saying 'no' didn't even cross his mind.

"We're gonna get a detention for missing the gym, you know, un..."

"Yeah..."

…

He was cursing under his nose while sitting in zoology... it seemed that the time had stopped since all he wanted to do was to go home and actually grasp what happened today between him and his best friend. When he glanced at Hidan he smirked, the purple eyed demon too looked like he's dying to get away.

"We have a great project for you all and you should all get to it starting tomorrow..."

He blinked dumbly at the teacher what the hell she was blabbing, tomorrow was Saturday... no school... no projects...

"You will be divided in groups of three for this project... and you all shall receive a badge that will allow you to freely enter and roam about in the city zoo..."

He exchanged looks with Hidan who looked like he's about to go and slap the teacher for talking rubbish.

"You need to find an animal that you like the best and observe its behaviour... make a report out of it... you should all try your very best."

And why the hell was the teacher smiling while saying that as if she would give away free presents for Christmas?

A chaos was risen in the classroom when the teacher started to divide the students informing them with who they shall work.

He was praying frantically that he would end up with Hidan, if this project would be done in their _free_ time he could only hope he won't be put with someone else, he wanted Hidan!

The teacher finally got to them, he was fidgeting on his seat looking almost pleadingly at the teacher and the lady actually gave him a somewhat warm smile and then looked at Hidan then back to him, she leaned over their desk smirking oddly.

"Don't worry guys I'm not gonna separate you two... it's not like I want this project to turn into a torture for anyone..."

He actually sighed and he felt Hidan relax in his chair.

"However you two will have to work with the new guy, Itachi Uchiha..."

...

_An: thank you for reading, do tell me what you think..._

_Mettlei..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Warnings: few kisses here and there, random hard-on's..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

_Pairings: HidaDei..._

_An: thanks for the reviews._

_...Of Lust..._

"However you two shall be working with the new guy Itachi Uchiha..." with that said the teacher turned her back on them looking for said raven Deidara managed to look at Hidan with wide eyes as the teacher waved for Itachi to come to them.

When Uchiha was proudly walking towards them the teacher turned to face them again whispering."He is not very social, so I figured you two would be the best for that guy... don't let him affect you..."

Nice lady that teacher was, wasn't she...?

The nice lady explained to Itachi what's going on and how they should get going with the project and blah, blah, blah... Deidara was intently looking at Itachi's face while the teacher was briefing them... the perfect creature was nodding slightly after each sentence and when the teacher was finished and went for the next table Itachi snorted and sat down beside him.

All nerves, he was thinking that maybe _now_ was the time to introduce himself...

"Hey I'm Deidara, un... and this here is Hidan..."

The raven haired sex dream turned and looked at them both and even as much as leaned forward a bit to see Hidan better...

"Hey..." was all Itachi said and then turned back in his seat facing the board.

His face blossomed... and he was sure Hidan sitting beside him could feel his agitation.

"Hey dude... do you know where the fucking zoo is?" Hidan asked and he watched the raven closely when the later turned once more. He sitting in-between leaned back on his chair as his best friend leaned forward and Itachi did the same simply because the noise was too great in the class to talk normally.

"I just moved to this town... I have no idea where's zoo..."

"Alright, I and Dei can pick you up tomorrow... where do you live...?"

Ah, Hidan was simply lovely...

"Rock Avenue..."

He looked at Itachi sideways... so the perfect creature was a rich boy... rock avenue was a very rich area... oh well, he could only hope Itachi won't be a snob...

"Right... no fucking problem... what time?"

Was Hidan eager or what... he looked curiously at his best friend, Hidan cast him a quick glance and then the plump lips quirked in a smirk, he could only guess what it meant.

"Whenever..."

"Midday then because it's Friday and me and Dei will hang out tonight..."

At that he swallowed nervously... dear god, since when he was so damn quiet... it was so unlike him to be this way... what the hell was wrong with him...besides he was now nervous about the evening... he and Hidan were hanging out countless times but before they hadn't had... sexual intercourse... or whatever you might call it...rutting maybe?

"Sure..."

"Right so... want to give me your number to make life easier?"

He was simply speechless... he leaned back in the chair some more and stared as Itachi pulled out his cell and exchanged numbers with his best friend... it wasn't about what Hidan said and about the number exchange it was _how_ it was said... he knew Hidan just as good as Hidan knew him... and the same Hidan was actually _flirting_ with Itachi!

"Right and I'm gonna give you Dei's number as well because he seems to be floating in some other dimension today, usually he can't stop talking even if you threaten to pull out his hair..."

He felt his cheeks flare up as Itachi looked at him curiously... he slumped down on the chair promising that he will get to Hidan for this... he definitely would get back! He stomped on Hidan's foot with all his might and Itachi definitely saw that because Hidan's leg jerked and hit the desk rocking it, but his bastard friend just smirked and kept calling his number to Itachi who to his horror was smirking as well.

Great... _Itachi's smirk was just as scary as Hidan's was… just great._

When the day was finally over and he and Hidan was walking for the schools bathroom before they would go to Hidan's place he was still seething.

As soon as they were in the bathroom and they were finally alone he pushed Hidan against the wall seeing his friends violet eyes go wider than usual yet that smirk was still on those... damn kissable lips.

"What the hell Hidan, un...? What were you trying to do, un?" he was almost shouting and he realised it but he didn't care... he also realised that he may be pushed his face a bit too close to the pale one of Hidan's...

He yelped loudly when Hidan grabbing his arms in a steel grip reversed their positions pressing him in the wall now and when Hidan pressed his lips on his he squirmed because he was angry but his best friend was so damn stronger than him and the same best friend ignored his struggles completely, even more when he refused to open his mouth Hidan pressed fingers into his cheeks roughly forcing his mouth open and pushed the hot tongue in his mouth...

He felt shivers run all through him... he didn't know this before of course, but when he felt all his blood rush for his groin as Hidan's hot wet tongue was pushing on his demandingly, he understood that the rough treatment worked amazingly arousing on him... Hidan's hands were roaming his body and he simply couldn't stop shivering and arching into the touches, his anger deflated as something else got hard, he couldn't believe how easily he gave in...

When Hidan finally pulled back he was dazed for a while until he saw a smirk on Hidan's wet lips, he pushed on the broad chest. "What the hell do you think you can just kiss me and I will-mmh!" he couldn't finish as Hidan claimed his lips again and even though his hands were now on the broad firm chest as if to push away, he parted his mouth inviting his friend in and his betraying hands stroked the chest instead of pushing... Hidan simply felt too good.

And Hidan simply knew how to treat him... he felt the strong body press into his and he couldn't help a moan escaping him, he couldn't stop shivering against Hidan and when his friend pulled back with the strong arms wrapped around his chest and hot breath hit his ear his anger was gone completely never to return, he put his arms around Hidan's neck.

"Don't you fucking trust me Dei... do you think I would do anything to hurt you... haven't you realised yet that you're more important to me than I am to myself?"

His blue eyes closed... and his arms tightened around his friend... Hidan had no idea just how much those words meant to him... especially today...

"Sorry, un..." he mumbled on the soft neck pressing a light kiss on it...

"Its fucking fine... let's get home where I'm gonna treat you with a strong drink..." Hidan chuckled when he groaned it was only Hidan's fault that he was now half hard and he was sure his friend chuckled because he could feel the hardness.

"You're damn easily excited Dei..."

Of course Hidan _had_ to comment... of course...

He slapped the trim chest weakly feeling his cheeks flare up.

"Shut up Hidan... what the hell is wrong with me, un... you make me act and feel like a damn... bitch, unn..."

To that Hidan thank god decided not to comment, he though almost _fainted_ seeing Hidan grin devilishly as his friend turned away to hide that vicious... malicious…demonical... naughty... kinky... sexy grin...

At that moment he realised that maybe... there was one part of Hidan he didn't know at all...

At that moment he realised that he might be in trouble...

Sexual trouble...

"I invited Itachi to hang out with us..."

He stared at Hidan's leaving back... and then he rushed to catch on with his friend forgetting to use the toilet.

"You did? When the hell, un? What did he say? Why didn't you ask me first, un? Do you have _hots_ for him? Hidan, un?"

He stopped his blabbing when Hidan started to laugh loudly.

"Dei... you seriously need to fucking relax! And he said 'no'..."

"Oh...un." it was funny how he had actually hoped Itachi would have said yes... it might sound odd but something really attracted him to that new guy and not only sexually, he wanted to get to know that guy somehow, well he hoped that their stupid zoo project will help him with that. And Hidan of course was right, he needed to relax... he needed that strong drink promised earlier.

He grinned to himself as they walked down the road... was Hidan really about to molest him... and If his best friend was about to take his virginity... well, he doubted he could refuse...

"You didn't answer all the questions... do you have hots for him, un...?"

He was not jealous... he didn't know what the feeling in his chest was but he was rather sure it wasn't jealousy... and if it was he didn't know to what and who was it centred... to Hidan liking Itachi or that Itachi might like Hidan...

"I invited him because _you_ have _hots_ for him..."

"But you think he's hot, un..."

"I think you and him would make a damn nice match..."

"Hidan, un..."

Hidan stopped and looked in his eyes somewhat darkly.

"Listen Dei... I don't want you to get me wrong... we're _friends_... the way we _express_ it is our own problem... you don't have any stupid shit like obligations because of what we did..." and then Hidan smirked again. "Or might do..."

He looked down blushing madly for the umpteenth time today.

"So if you really think that then you might as well answer my question honestly, un... don't think that I don't see when you're hiding something, un..."

Bingo, he thought seeing Hidan's smirk vanish and then return with double force turning into a grin.

"Okay, fucking fine... he's hot... "

...

When they had reached Hidan's house and walked in, he kicking off his shoes smiled at Hidan's mother greeting her politely as he usually did... he was usually greeted back nicely too this time wasn't an exception. He pulled off his blue jacket leaving himself in his black jeans and his black shirt.

He then watched Hidan take off the black jacket throwing it randomly in the corner even though Hidan's mother was scowling.

"Where you're going?" Hidan asked to his mother when he saw her take her purse, he smiled when the woman brushed Hidan's platinum hair as if he would be a little boy.

"I have a night shift darling... you boys have fun but eat before you do... dinners in the cooker... be good..."

He nodded smiling and noticed Hidan nod as well... grinning the very same devilish grin and he was sure that even Hidan's mother could understand from that, that her son is up to no good, Deidara was now absolutely sure of it... Hidan was up to no good!

When Hidan's mother left they really did go for the kitchen and did have their dinner as they usually did talking and joking around. He noted to himself that it was amazing how their little sex session in the changing room didn't change their relationship... well it did change it... but he thought that it's to good... he hoped it was so...

When they went for Hidan's room he was nervous but he tried his best not to show it... how could he not be nervous after seeing that smirk on Hidan's face... well, at least his friend acted as usual by turning the music on and popping on the bed while he lamely remained standing in the middle of the room... it was silly of him to think that his best friend wouldn't notice his nervousness...

"That murderous blush doesn't hurt your cheeks?"

Grabbing a pillow from the bed he threw it at his smirking friend. "Stop the teasing, un..." he breathed out squealing pretty much like a girl when Hidan caught the pillow and threw it back at him... being the hothead he was he forgot that you shouldn't start a pillow fight with someone who is so much stronger physically than you...

Catching the pillow he jumped on the bed intending to punish Hidan but his friend smirking his devils smirk dodged all his attempts to harm and maim.

"Bastard, un..." he choked out with a faint smile when Hidan pressed him on the bed holding his shoulders... they didn't use pillows anymore... somehow that slipped their minds...

he wouldn't go down so easily he pinched Hidan's side roughly hearing a low grunt and using the fact that Hidan was busy glaring at him he rolled them around and just to secure his victory he straddled the manly hips and held his best friends hands pressed on the bed besides the platinum coloured hair locks laying on the bed... when that was done... and only _then_ he realised the position they were in... judging from Hidan's smirk and the fact that Hidan wasn't fighting anymore just looked at him with sparkling eyes, Hidan realised their position very well...

He swallowed hard feeling his betraying cheeks go a shade redder, his inexperienced body much appreciated feeling the firm body under him... between his legs... appreciated by sending his blood to his groin... damn Hidan...

He released Hidan's hands and was about to jump off but as soon as he released those strong hands they grabbed on his hips , a sharp gasp escaped him, it was truly amazing in his opinion how every touch of his best friend worked on him...

"I think that's one hell of a good position Dei..." the violet eyed demon bucking the hips upwards, that movement pretty much made him numb, his mouth parted half from the shock and half from the excitement.

"What made you choose this day to turn into a sex fiend, un?" he asked deciding that for now he might as well stay sitting there ,not that he could get off, Hidan's hands were still holding his hips.

Hidan smiled somewhat freakishly and squeezed his hips, to that he squirmed and fidgeted around...

Was it just his imagination or his seat was getting harder...

"Today for the first time I saw you... being all shy... even if it wasn't because of me..."

"Don't tell me you like it, un..." his eyebrows pulled up he tried he's very best to ignore Hidan's hands moving on his jean clad hips as if to feel him or something

Hidan chuckled rocking their bodies a bi, his breathing instantly got heavier because... his seat _was_ getting hard... he could feel it clearly now... seemed like Hidan really liked their position which just proved that his friend would like naughty stuff like 'riding'... he was sure he couldn't... he would blush terribly and faint...

"I like it because it's so damn unlike you... and I'm sure that you're that way only because you haven't done anything before..."

Ah okay so that's how it was... Hidan liked his damn innocence because he wanted to take it away and make a dirty slut out of him... cute isn't he... oh and about that 'want to take it away' part... that was his presumption that Hidan wanted... he kind of hoped Hidan wanted... because he sure wanted the sex god laying under him to take his innocence away and show him greater pleasure than that in the changing room... and to be a dirty slut was not a bad thing in his opinion as long as he would be that slut only in the bedroom and with someone he would trust...

He nearly scowled at himself for his thoughts... how could anyone think he's innocent and pure... his mind surely wasn't.

It clicked to him... There won't be anyone who he would trust more than Hidan...

His friend apparently noticed him spacing out. "Penny for your thoughts...?"

"Hidan... fuck me, un..."

...

_An: feedback is welcome..._

_Mettlei..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Warnings: yaoi!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

_Pairings: HidaDei!_

_An: this is one of those looong and boooring lemons. Enjoy! And thank you for reading and reviewing!_

_An: I did my best to take some parts out but it's still long, sorry._

_...Of Lust._

_..._

It surprised him and he could damn well see that Hidan was shocked. His friends jaw dropped and the violet eyes stared at him unbelievingly.

The silence and staring lasted for a good minute... his mind was screaming at him that he's a whore and his heart was racing expecting a refusal... excepting a smirk on Hidan's lips... expecting...

Hidan's hand moved grabbing his thin arm and pulled him down, he shivered when their lips crushed together and he parted his mouth instantly wanting to feel that sweet friction again. Hidan's fingers entangled in his hair pulling him deeper and his hips bucked grinding into Hidan's and yes the sex god under him was already hard as he had suspected, he himself was catching up fast.

But Hidan seemed hesitant in a way, the hot lips stopped on his neck and he heard and felt his friend just breathing there… he started to worry… his hands stroked the muscled arms.

"Dei… are you sure you…want me…as your…first?"

Yes, he was quite sure he wanted Hidan as his first… and if truth be told he didn't quite understand why Hidan was asking in the first place, because back in the changing room the violet eyed devil didn't care did he wanted Hidan to be the first to give him a hand-job. He pushed on Hidan's broad shoulders to look in his best friends face… he was sure Hidan could see the worry that took over him.

"You… you don't… I… you don't want me this way, un?" he mumbled out feeling like he could start crying if that would be the case.

The violet eyes widened at him and Hidan pushed himself up a bit more and now looked at him with the grey eyebrows furrowed more than usual but the violet eyes were sparkling with amusement…

"Not very confident about yourself, are you Dei?"

He just remained looking in the violet gemstone-like eyes… he didn't know what to say… Hidan was right though… he felt anything but confident.

His eyes closed when Hidan leaned down… breaths were exchanged between them and he didn't understand why…oh, why his best friend was affecting him so with every small thing. He swallowed nervously.

"That is exactly why I was asking are you sure Dei…" the words were breathed on his lips while the hand on his chest was stroking gently. "Because you should fucking know better than anyone that I could hardly play the nice guy…"

He gasped realising suddenly what Hidan had meant… it was so obvious. The crave for Hidan's body was nearly overwhelming... that's why he had forgotten that his best friend no matter how he treated him in their daily life...had been...was and will be a rather brutal creature...

He however was tempted to smirk on the soft lips... even the fact that Hidan was kind of warning him…making sure is he alright... while he could clearly feel Hidan is turned on greatly…already counted as playing nice when it came to Hidan... it was quite confusing, yes!

He didn't open his eyes but his hands moved to Hidan's chest just resting there… he might actually want to play with Hidan... A bit... Not much...mentally, by the way. Physically too but as they say... the longer the waiting the better the... sex... in this case anyway.

"Um Hidan… d-do you think you could get off of me, un." He mumbled out making his voice scared and embarrassed he pushed weakly on Hidan's chest. "I-I blame the hormones… let's forget this, un!" he finished sitting up when his friend really did get off of him giving him an odd… very odd look…. He thought it meant something like 'you're a wuss Dei'…

Hidan turned away from him standing up and going for his closet where he knew Hidan is hiding alcohol. "Yeah sure… and I'm gonna blame you for fucking blue balls…"

He smirked widely using the fact that his sexy friend was with the back to him, stroking down his blonde long hair he fixed his shirt sitting in a lotus position, when Hidan turned to him still breathing somewhat heavier than usual he took the glass his friend offered him, his blue eyes followed Hidan as that one went around the bed and sat at his desk starting to amuse himself with his pc…

He wondered did Hidan felt bad… apart from feeling sexually frustrated like himself… he was ready to bear it for a while to have his sweet time later…

"So...which is your favourite animal, un?" he asked restraining a laughter seeing Hidan's disgusted expression...

"A fucking cow..."

Oh yes his lovely friend was frustrated angry and maybe even hurt because of the refusal...

"Why, un?"

Hidan then gave him a dark look and stood up. "Because it fucking moos!" and with that said his purple eyed friend left the room banging the door behind himself.

As expected Hidan returned after a short while… eyebrows furrowed…frowning…

Without a word a movie was put on a for them and without a word his friend then got on the bed beside him seemingly totally relaxed and cool…sipping his drink and watching the screen….

"I don't think they'll have cows in the zoo though, un!" he said keeping his face straight even when Hidan turned to look at him, his blue eyes stayed on the screen.

"Shut the fuck up…"

"I thought though that someone like you would prefer something like…tigers or panthers…or leopards…or eagles….or-…"

"Shut up or I will fucking shut you up!"

"Do you mean like… shut me up by hitting or by stuffing my mouth with something, un?"

And no matter how he wanted to laugh he kept his face straight when Hidan gasped sharply giving him a shocked look. He could hear the sound of Hidan swallowing hard.

"Don't fucking challenge me… I might choke you…."

"Yeah…with that kind of size you definitely could, un…" he chose this moment to look at Hidan and didn't regret it, his friend was flushed looking at him clearly imagining… he licked his lower lip kind of innocently and smiled just as innocently.

"Interesting movie isn't it, hm?" he turned back to the screen… actually he didn't have a clue about what the movie was he was concentrating on listening to Hidan's breathing beside him as his friend slowly turned his head away seemingly restarting to watch the screen….

"Hidan, un..." he started passing his empty glass to his friend after good ten minutes of blank staring at the screen. "Could you fill me up…? I mean my glass, un…"

It was fun to watch Hidan choke on his own drink and go red in the face… his friend however took the whiskey bottle pouring the liquid in his glass… he grinned when he saw Hidan's hand is trembling just slightly so…. Good… it was working… he hoped.

Another five minutes of watching the screen… he even as much as noticed that it was a horror movie….typical for Hidan… he however used it to his advantage and scooted closer to the manly body to his side till he was pressing his side against Hidan's firmly, he bent his legs and let them fall to the side till they too were pressing against his friend.

"Hidan…can I ask a really personal question, un?" saying that he tried to force his voice to come out seductive hoping that he managed because he had no experience of that.

"Fuck off, it's an interesting movie!"

"Really, about what is it, un?"

There was a brief silence…

"No fucking clue…"

He chuckled turning to his friend smiling when the violet eyes narrowed at him but there were no anger in those eyes now…

"So can I ask the question, hm?"

"Or you could stop fucking play your little game and act like the slut you are!"

That… he didn't expect…

"How can a virgin be a slut Hidan, hm…?"

"Nature…"

Ouch… oh well, if Hidan figured out he's playing then there was no more fun to it…besides, he had to admit that playing with Hidan wasn't all that good of an idea…

"Mh Hidan... if-…"

"Another word related to sex and you won't be even able to squeak before you're tied to the bed and I'll be screwing your brains out!"

He just remained sitting there with his mouth open… he knew his friend…and Hidan was damn serious saying that… and Deidara himself was getting hard imagining…

His empty glass was thrown on the bed carelessly as he crawled on his best friends lap hearing a gasp and then feeling Hidan's hand on his back the other was holding a glass… he pressed his lips on Hidan's soft ones and parted his mouth inviting the guy inside, pushing his own tongue out to urge Hidan on, because the sex god seemed stunned. Not for long though when his tongue trailed Hidan's lips the wet hot muscle sneaked out and pushed in his mouth demandingly…firmly…exploring…

Hidan's arm around him tightened pulling him closer till he was straddling Hidan's hips with his legs bent and his crotch was rubbing on Hidan's. he heard Hidan growl pushing on his tongue and sliding the hot tongue around his, he flinched when he heard a glass breaking but Hidan didn't let him pull away, he figured that Hidan had thrown the glass away because there were two hands on his back now stroking up to his shoulders and then back down on his sides stopping on his delicate hips just to squeeze there…

When Hidan finally parted from their kiss he was breathless…already dazed and so damn horny… he grabbed on Hidan's shirt pulling it over his friends head not caring about the slight smirk on the plump lips… his nails dug in Hidan's firm chest coaxing a growl from the guy.

"Yes Hidan…" he whispered right on his friends parted lips. "I want you as my first, un… I don't care if you're rough and if it hurts, un… don't care if you're cursing like a devil while fucking me, un…I don't even give a shit if you want me or not because _I fucking want you_!" saying the last words he grinded his hips into Hidan's hard for emphasis…

Surprise… Hidan was just grinning at him…

"_Now_ you sound like you really want it!" Hidan breathed out and he pretty much squeaked when his friend kneeled up holding him safely and laid him on his back, once more the manly body was between his legs and once more he wished he would understand why the effect was so great, he felt himself harden, his body heating up and electricity coursing his veins. He didn't object in any way when Hidan pulled off his shirt, he did squirm though when the violet eyes watched his naked upper body as if the sex god wouldn't have seen it before.

When the hot lips travelled on his neck kissing and scraping the teeth over it he tilted his head upwards looking at the ceiling and his hands stroked Hidan's naked back… he wondered does Hidan feels at least half as good with him like he felt with Hidan… that thought made him want to somehow return the pleasure aside from tracing the muscles on the back and the strong arms…

but Hidan's hot lips moving lower beat him off that track completely as he arched slightly and gasped when Hidan's mouth closed around his nipple sucking… he was tempted to squirm and buck his hips up roughly, instead he failed to restrain a soft moan-like 'hm'.

Hidan apparently liked the sound because the next thing he knew he was clutching at Hidan's shoulders as their erections were grinded together harshly.

"H-Hidan, un…" he moaned out when the pleasurable lips teased his other nipple this time he did squirm… for the first time he felt so needy, he desperately wanted for his most needy area to be touched, he figured the impatience had to do something with his virginity.

So when Hidan moved back up to his face treating him with another scorching kiss his hand sneaked for Hidan's crotch, he firmly stroked the quite large bulge there and moaned softly in the kiss feeling the strong man above him shiver and the hips bucked down onto his palm making him press harder and stroke harder…. God he hoped he's doing it right and he hoped he's urging Hidan on… his other hand moved to the platinum hair messing them up on purpose he liked when there were stray bangs hovering over Hidan's face, lock of that soft hair now tickled his nose but hell if he cared the hot tongue in his mouth was doing wonders...

The kiss ended and he was gasping for air looking at his friend through half lidded eyes clouded surely by lust because that's exactly what he felt… lust…for the body above him... on him… his breathing got even harder when he once more saw Hidan with slightly flushed cheeks, Hidan with the purplish eyes somewhat lidded and Hidan breathing hard looking him over like he would be an extremely tasting looking prey and Hidan would be a very hungry predator…

His hips bucked up….but Hidan smirking evilly lifted himself higher not letting him to get the relief of rubbing against the guy… he realised Hidan is simply being an evil mean sadistic bastard who wanted to see him suffer but he truly didn't care he let out a whiny low protest trying to pull Hidan down with his hands on the broad shoulders and when that gave no result he growled hooking his slender leg around Hidan's hips pulling the guy down forcefully bucking his own hips up hard, he crushed his lips on Hidan's parted ones swallowing the animalistic growl Hidan emitted clearly because of his actions.

Hidan pulled away and kneeled up, breathing heavily Hidan's hands laid on his belt undoing it with sure moves and then pulled the fabric off throwing it behind his back and over his shoulder seemingly not caring where it landed well, nor did he, he was watching Hidan intently breathing heavily himself and hoping that Hidan finds him sexy… judging from the lust in those violet eyes Hidan did.

He melted in the strong arms when Hidan pushed them under his back and lifted him up in sitting position kissing him somewhat roughly while taking out his hair tie letting the mass of his blonde hair fall down on his shoulders and back, he felt Hidan's hand in his hair fisting them, not pulling…seemingly just feeling them, the guy grunted in a satisfied way.

he was comfortably supported by Hidan's muscled arms, he used it to sneak his own hands for Hidan's jeans undoing them and pulling them down on the manly hips as much as he could but it was enough for his hand to sneak in the boxers and wrap his delicate fingers around the big…oh god so big and hard and hot shaft… his friend emitted another not quite human-like sound with a hint of surprise, he squeezed the engorged hard flesh till Hidan pulled away from his mouth gasping for air.

"E-eager...aren't you, Dei…?" Hidan choked out and Deidara took pride in making Hidan as much as stutter and sound so damn breathless didn't matter that he himself seemingly was having it much worse.

That's why he didn't trust his voice and didn't replay verbally, he just nodded his head in approval ignoring or at least trying to ignore Hidan's smirk.

And just to erase that satisfied arrogant feature on Hidan's face he squeezed the hard flesh in his hand hard and stroked the head with his thumb, it was his turn to be satisfied seeing Hidan shiver all through and the hips bucked in his hand before Hidan slapped his hand away to which he growled...

He liked to pleasure Hidan… he liked the expressions and sounds he was getting out of the usually rough guy... maybe that's why he felt like robbed of a candy… he attempted to pout to show his dislike, his friend leaned into him and clamped the sharp teeth on his lower lip making him gasp… he knew from the very beginning that this would get rough at some point….

The sharp teeth however sent another wave of pleasure through him… the same wave worked as an encouragement when he put his hands on the jeans which were still on Hidan's hips, he tugged them showing his want to get rid of them.

Hidan pulled away from him a bit so they both were kneeling on the bed closely.

God Hidan's smirk was unnerving him… he grabbed the pale smooth jaw firmly with his fingers and pushed himself close till his lips met with the wet ones.

"Stop that fucking smirking Hidan, un!"

But his friend's smirk hearing that only widened...

"I'm thrilled to the bone…"

Hearing that from Hidan... Well, he was kind of speechless... and he was even more eager now... he was eager to please the guy before him...whatever it takes... he felt his cheeks burn up murderously but he ignored it... that simple sentence turned him into jelly…

"Get out of these too, un..." he croaked out yanking on Hidan's black boxers.

Hidan did...just like that... he pulled off his boxers and then watched him as he watched the proudly standing hard man flesh...

He was seriously doubting his ability to please... but he was willing to try… he pulled closer and he received a rough kiss Hidan not only entangled his fingers in his blonde hair but pulled on them making him face the ceiling and gasp for air when the other hand grabbed on his ass cheek squeezing just to spank it afterwards… he yelped and wanted to put his foot in his mouth when he heard that yelp… he did sound like a bitch… but he thought Hidan liked it just fine for he received another harsh slap on his butt…

"H-Hidan, un!"

"Mh Dei, don't worry that is just the start of the beating it will receive from me…"

Naughty Hidan... naughty, naughty Hidan... those words made him blush the hardest in his life, he moaned out despite himself as Hidan smirking on his neck pulled down his boxers Hidan's hand connected with his naked ass hard. Go... it aroused him further… and it made him push his red face in Hidan's neck and bite down but his friend using his hair as a handle pulled him away and he bit on his lower lip when Hidan inspected his face…

They looked in each other's eyes for a short while and shared few hot breaths as Hidan exhaled and he inhaled. When the violet eyes sparkled up visibly and Hidan still using his hair pushed him slowly down he didn't resist in any way... supporting himself on his knees and one hand he used his other hand to wrap it around Hidan's hard cock, his tongue sneaked out and he licked the tip while watching his own tongue… he heard a growl and Hidan's hand made a fist in his hair, he absolutely loved the reactions he got of Hidan.

Rolling the tongue in his mouth he moaned surprising himself… the next thing he knew the big tip was in his mouth and he was sucking it gently to coax out more of the taste and Hidan was groaning and bucked the hips forward slightly making the hard flesh go deeper in his mouth.

He was being pushed forward, forced to please, not that he minded, he dared to look up groaning seeing Hidan's parted mouth gasping for air while looking down at him.

"F-fuck…. Ahh…" Hidan pulled him back and then pushed him forward again… wanting to hear more of Hidan he relaxed and let the hand in his hair to push him on the hardness almost all the way... taking it deep in his mouth, his hand laid on Hidan's hip on instinct keeping the hips back as he felt that he probably could not take any more in his mouth… but Hidan however was groaning and growling and _squirming_ in pleasure.

Hidan kept pushing him on the big length hard, apparently seriously trying to choke him… his nails dug in the pale hip as he closed his eyes and still let the man do with him as he pleased, forcing himself to relax…

"Suck harder!"

He did... instantly and obediently.

Hidan pulled him back once more, all he could do was suck and roll his tongue as his friend now pushed and pulled on his hair making him bob his head fast working the hard flesh. Hidan's taste was totally worth the uncomfortable feeling in his jaw.

"Fuck… that's good Dei…"

he wondered will Hidan come in his mouth... he wouldn't mind it, at least he thought he wouldn't mind it. He did want to taste, he did want to swallow it down.

And Hidan's praise worked on him so well making him suck harder just to please…

he looked up at his friend again, his blue eyes met with the purple ones. Hidan shivered all through and pulled him back quickly holding him away by his hair, panting heavily.

"Fuck…"

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he figured it meant he did good...or to put it technically correct, Hidan enjoyed fucking his face… not that he had much control of the act to begin with.

Hidan opening his eyes crushed their lips together kissing him with force... still in the kiss he was pushed backwards till his back connected with the silky sheets, Hidan parting from the kiss and growling lowly in the back of the throat pulled his boxers off completely and then spread his legs widely apart kneeling between them…

He was choking for air and going redder in the face if possible, he tried to close his legs if only a bit, feeling too exposed but his friend of course didn't let him… not even as much as looking at him Hidan grabbed on his hips squeezing, the somewhat rough hands stroked his sides up to his arms just to move on his chest and then back down crossing his quivering abdomen...

He arched up from the bed when those strong hands fondled his needy erection and his sack… he longed for that touch so much and now when Hidan was stroking him gently he felt like losing control… his moans got louder and he forgot about feeling too exposed as he was too busy with bucking his hips up and watching his friend with lidded and wanting eyes.

His hands fisted the sheets mercilessly when Hidan squeezed his length gently and gave him a naughty smirk before leaning down and….

His back lifted up from the bed and he convulsed moaning the loudest yet even though he felt like screaming... Hidan surely didn't warn him and he surely didn't expect for Hidan to suddenly engulf all his length in the hot mouth.

The pleasure was hot and burning and too much… and he whimpered already feeling like blowing…. He had no control of his actions whatsoever as Hidan was bobbing on him and sucking him rather hard… his hands laid on the platinum hair and he fisted them his hips bucked up violently, he yelped and moaned all together when his friend grabbed his wrists pulling his hands away from the hair… he was probably pulling too hard… Hidan roughly pressed his hands on the sheets at his sides and then all he could do was moan and squirm...

"H-Hidan...ahh" he choked out not able to get the needed thing past his lips…. He never thought something might feel quite that fucking amazing.

"I'm... Hidan...ghaa…s-sto-ahh"

He had to stop Hidan… his friend surely didn't realise that he's about to cum… he whimpered and squirmed refusing to cum. His head trashed to the sides but Hidan simply didn't stop sucking...

When he was about to give in and let the bliss take him over Hidan pulled back…and even though that was exactly what he had wanted just seconds ago, he growled displeased and bucked his hips up sharply hoping to get back in that wet heat… his eyes opened slightly as he gasped for air not getting enough anyway.

But his friend apparently wasn't finished because the manly body laid down between his legs keeping the hot mouth in a level with his excitement and he couldn't help but blush furiously looking at his friend with his shaft centimetres away from the handsome face… if he was honest he really didn't think Hidan would ever do to him what the guy just did… full of surprises…

He pushed himself up on his elbows and tilted his head silently asking 'what now'… he realised his hair must be one tangled mass of chaos and he realised he must look like a whore all sweaty and blushed and so damn bothered.

"This is the part where you absolutely are not allowed to freak out!" Hidan breathed and he just nodded not even sure what Hidan was implying but he would go with it anyway.

Hidan's three fingers pressed on his lips and he parted his mouth and invited them inside swirling his tongue around the digits, wetting them…

It wasn't long till Hidan pulled his hand away and he gasped in surprise feeling the same fingers probing at his opening between his ass cheeks… he couldn't help but tense up his body, but Hidan apparently was a perfect being.

Violent shiver rocked his body and his mouth parted when the hot… the divine mouth took one of his balls inside gently.

He didn't expect anything Hidan was doing... when this started he expected Hidan to simply fuck him… simply pull his pants off and fuck him. This was quite another level...

He tried to breathe somewhat normally and failed of course... the hot tongue played with his other sack now and only when Hidan's mouth left him he realised that a slickened finger was already wriggling inside of him. It didn't hurt it felt weird but it didn't hurt so he didn't resist or object in any way…and if it would hurt he would take it.

Hot wet tongue licked from the base of his erection to the very tip dipping the end of the tongue in the slit causing a loud moan escape him and his legs jerked, he bent them some more and spread them even wider exposing himself.

He felt the second finger push into him and wriggle around along with the first one, he still didn't feel pain he just felt being stretched... he liked the feeling.

And then the hot mouth was surrounding his shaft fully again… Hidan was a bastard… such a perfect bastard…

He moaned loudly, his body jerking and even though he felt the third finger being added and pushed deep into him he couldn't help but keep moaning at the hot mouth… and when Hidan swallowed on him he actually kind of… screamed, not loudly mind you... pleasurably.

His legs lifted up and he heard and _felt_ Hidan growl like an animal when he put them on Hidan's shoulders digging his heels in the broad back as his little toes curled in pleasure.

"F-fuck… H-Hidan…nha...ah…" he couldn't breathe…couldn't speak…couldn't do anything but fist the sheets, arch and twist and dig his heels into Hidan to get himself deeper as Hidan was sucking him hard and pushing the fingers into him roughly…. He was more than just at his limit and the fingers felt damn good now literally ramming into him freely because of his better exposed position…

"Nuhh Hidan…I'm… gonna… c-cummm!"

That's when Hidan pulled away. He growled and squirmed and felt like slapping Hidan.

"You'll come when I let you Dei…" he heard Hidan breathe out as the man forced his legs off of the broad shoulders, and when he opened his eyes attempting to glare at Hidan he simply couldn't…. the sex god was now on top of him again faces at the same level and close and he could see that his friend… was so needy himself… Hidan's breathing heavy and the usually pale cheeks flushed a bit more than pinkish…. The violet eyes clouded and half lidded the eyebrows no longer furrowed…with stray platinum coloured soft bangs of hair falling over the handsome face and Hidan's muscled chest and all of the muscled body was trembling slightly…and still the digits were pushing in and out of him rhythmically… the feeling of that was taking him over so instead of glaring he chose to pull Hidan into a kiss.

The kiss was sloppy…it was excellent.

"H-Hidan…" he moaned out arching and mewling and clutching on Hidan's shoulders for his dear life when those digits apparently brushed on his prostate at least he believed this what it felt like. It was amazing and he couldn't help when his ass wriggled and pushed back to get more of the fingers.

"Oh god...ah... f-fuck, that's...ngh!"

He was sure Hidan knew that he had hit the right spot because the fingers rubbed against it now harder and he thought he will go crazy, he felt like he could just wriggle his ass just like that and come any second.

Hidan's lips were on his ear whispering lowly, seductively, as if he would be already seduced beyond any reasoning.

"Ask me…. and I will give it to you!"

And with that said the fingers stopped... and pulled out of him.

This was not about dignity or domination or submissiveness, this was about pleasure. He wanted the pleasure and he knew that his friend will be pleasured if he will say it loudly and clearly, so that's what he did…as loudly and clearly as he could.

"Hidan…f-fuck me, un… fuck me! Take me…. … I want you!" it came out all breathless and whorish and sluttish and he didn't give a damn, because Hidan hearing that crushed the hot mouth on his, one and spread his legs widely, he wrapped them around Hidan's waist keeping them rather high to expose himself better.

Hidan was pushing into him. He broke the kiss when the head of the erection pressed through the ring of the muscles. Whimpering he clutched at Hidan pulling the man closer, his face pressed in Hidan's neck, his eyes squinted as Hidan kept pushing into him growling in the back of the throat.

He couldn't breathe and couldn't help but go all tense, it was painful, not excruciating but painful nonetheless.

"T-too big..." he mumbled hating his voice for showing the near tears, he tensed even more waiting for Hidan to tell him to pull his shit together or something of the sort. No such thing came though instead he felt Hidan's fingers entangle in his hair drawing circles on his scalp.

"Shhh…"

Such a simple sound, yet coming from Hidan it really calmed him down, besides he felt better now, used to the intrusion and stretch... almost.

"Okay now…?" Hidan asked and he nodded 'yes' laying his head on the bed and watching Hidan's nearly pained expression, he thought it must be because the guy was keeping so very still right now.

he however was blushing so terribly that he though Hidan can feel the heat coming from his cheeks..

Looking up to his _friend_ he realised what they were doing, what _exactly_ they were doing.

His best friends cock was buried into him and he was fucking loving it to the bone and then some. His legs flexed around Hidan pulling inwards and as soon as he did his best friend growled and jerked.

But his legs urged Hidan on further, he could bear the burning feeling. He could bear it just fine.

He moaned softly when Hidan started a slow and gentle pace pulling out of him just few inches just to go back a few inches… and every time Hidan did that the burning lessened and his moans increased.

It was hard to explain but there was something about the feeling and realization of being filled that made him euphoric.

There was something about the way Hidan was grunting and growling while pushing into him over and over again. The way Hidan was breathing hard... the way Hidan was watching him so intently.

"Mhh…" he moaned out demandingly and he saw his friend smirk leaning down and licking on his lips just to add to his pleasure. He tried to pull the guy into him harder with his legs but it simply didn't work and he was sure it was because Hidan didn't let him.

"Hidan… do it harder, un!"

"Do what exactly harder Dei?"

Naughty Hidan... so very naughty!

"_Fuck me_ harder, unn!"

It was well worth it to fulfil Hidan's naughty wishes just to hear that demonic growl it earned him.

"fuck yes…. Ahhh!" the pace changed to fast and hard, his body rocking with the moves... The big length sliding now almost all the way out and pushing back in him created such a lovely friction... he couldn't deny it, he liked this sex to the core.

Moans poured from his mouth like groans did from his friends as Hidan kept thrusting. His fingers were curling in the platinum hair and his toes were curling too.

He didn't know when he closed his eyes but when he felt Hidan kneel up he opened them barely in slits and felt his cheeks burn up with vengeance when his friend picked up his leg and put it on the broad shoulder while still thrusting into him.

Hidan's violet eyes shining as he grabbing the other leg moved it turning him onto a side…. Hidan straddled his other leg and Deidara was ready to faint from erotic horror when his best friend looked down slamming into him hard and fully.

Fucking him sideways… however… as ashamed as he felt for that tiny moment… it was all erased when on the very first thrust stars exploded in his vision, that spot hit with such force felt totally different than earlier when it was hit by the fingers. This time it made him scream out and it made him push his ass back roughly and wiggle it violently.

"Nyaah… ah…. More… more!" he screamed / moaned out tearing the sheets with his hands, he didn't even feel ashamed when he saw his friend looking down between them as the hard thrust repeated and he screamed again throwing his head back he felt an ecstatic smile on his lips and he felt his body shake with pleasure... he felt Hidan.

Hidan starting a rough and fast pace caught him off guard and there was nothing to do to stop his loud moans... his mewls of pure pleasure and the occasional screams as the big length kept ramming into him seemingly hitting that spot harder with each time. Oh well, his friend was right earlier saying that the spanks were just the start of the beating he would receive.

"Hidan… so good…. So good, un!" he mewled out desperate to wiggle his ass on the large shaft, with that he however succeeded only with Hidan's permission.

"Fuck… so fucking tight!" Hidan was gasping the words out rather breathlessly never stopping the animalistic pace.

Hidan was rocking into him hard and his voice was starting to break from the moaning and mewling he was doing.

He was more or less just repeating Hidan's name and how good it was while the beast kept taking him... somewhere in the corners of his mind he realized and felt the drool is sliding down his cheek and he knew his face must be dazed… his eyes were somewhat focussed on Hidan's pleasured face.

"Hidan... please…mhh… please…"

It was his limit. The pleasure was overwhelming, he couldn't keep back the coil in his lower regions wanting to get free... his lungs burning, his mind and body altogether hurting from the levels of ecstasy.

His voice regained its strength to scream and growl together when Hidan getting between his legs wrapped the hand around his length pumping him hard…so hard that even if he wouldn't have been close he would come within ten seconds. He arched and his legs moving back around Hidan pulled the guy in hard...as hard as he could, his fingers were drawing blood on the broad shoulders, he knew they were…. His teeth clamped on Hidan's neck drawing blood as well, he knew, he felt the metallic taste...but once more, he simply needed to bite _something_.

Sweet _violent_ release. He growled and mewled and arched and his body convulsed hearing and feeling Hidan do the same.

He growled out Hidan's name never letting go of the flesh between his teeth. Hidan's hips jerked violently rocking his body. His mouth parted when he felt hot liquid fill him up, the feeling was so surprisingly beautiful and satisfying!

"Fuck... Dei..."

They both went completely limp at the same time, breathing heavily, shaking, sweaty and satisfied.

His fingers were stroking Hidan's back as he was staring in the ceiling blankly.

He had imagined his first time often, how it would feel and how it would be and would he enjoy it and so on. He wasn't prepared to what just happened in any way. It exceeded all his fantasies and imaginations all his wildest dreams.

When his breathing was somewhat normal again and he felt Hidan's breathing had become somewhat even as well he managed to lift his head enough to press a weak kiss on his friends neck.

"Hidan. I'm sorry, un..." he felt Hidan stiffen at the words.

"For what?"

He managed to lift his head up to peak at Hidan's back.

"Your neck's kind of bleeding and your back looks pretty much like you've been attacked by a cat-woman, un."

Hidan chuckled rocking their bodies, he grunted when his friend pushed himself up pulling the now flaccid length out of him, liquid slid down from his hole and he decided to ignore it as he closed his legs.

Hidan was still chuckling when the soft lips pressed on his gently. Encouraged by the relaxed chuckle and the gentle kiss he scooted closer daring the put his sweaty head on Hidan's just as sweaty chest and put his arm on the firm stomach.

Hidan apparently didn't mind one of the strong arms went under his neck working as a pillow and the hand rested on his delicate shoulder. Maybe he wouldn't say it to Hidan but he pretty much thought his first time was perfect.

"Hidan…?"

"Hm…?" he smiled about the sleepy voice...well the sleep was calling him too. He just had the last thing he had to hear from his best friend before he gave into it.

"Do you think... we could make this a habit, un?"

"Will fucking do with pleasure!"

…

_An: let me know what you think... the next chapter they're going for the zoo with Itachi, in my opinion that's where the story will truly begin._

_Mettlei..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Warnings: swearing... sore bum and chimpanzees..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters... I don't own a zoo._

_Pairings:..._

_An: the reviews suddenly stopped and I was left to wonder has the story lost all audience... enjoy your read, dears, but please pull me out of my depression with the reviews :)_

_An: I would also like to warn you that the story gets silly at some places._

_...Of Lust..._

"Hey perfect ass, get up!"

Great… he didn't even open his eyes yet and there already was a fierce blush on his cheeks… he decided to ignore that comment, decided to ignore the 'get up' part as well.

"No, un…" he mumbled out pulling the blanket to his chin.

"Yes! We have to be at Itachi's after an hour and I'm already up for fucking three hours you sleeping moron… get up right now before I carry your naked ass for a cold freezing shower!"

"Its Saturday and I don't care I'm not going and I'm not getting up, un!"

"Stupid motherfucker… muffins for breakfast!"

To that his blue eye opened whether he wanted it or not…

"Muffins, un?"

"Yes, fucking muffins!"

"Where did you get those, un…?" he asked dumbly he loved sweet things in general…he was tempted to smile when his friend standing beside the bed rolled the purplish eyes.

"I baked them, idiot… in the fucking store where else?"

Deidara decided it would be for the best if he wouldn't mention that he noticed the slight blush on Hidan's cheeks. Hidan once more was being too nice for his own liking he was ready to bet that's why the blush was there. As for himself he sat up and then _whined_… almost yelped…

His mouth parted and the previous blush on his cheeks was nothing comparing with this one.

His ass hurt!

He noticed that Hidan _noticed_ and he really wanted to get up and slap Hidan's pinkish cheek real hard when he saw a smirk which clearly said 'his ass is hurting like a bitch and it's _my_ fault…_I_ did it!'. But alas he wasn't all that sure he could get up from the bed so easily the fact that he felt all sticky and generally messed up didn't help…

He didn't know why and it surely wasn't because he was in physical pain but he felt like tearing up… and he maybe would if Hidan wouldn't be standing beside the bed and looking at him.

"G-go away, un…" he choked out feeling pretty much like an idiot, he in all honesty did not know why he felt the way he felt, why the hot liquid was burning his eyes, he pulled the blanket to his face pressing it against it hiding. Hoping that Hidan would think he's being simply grumpy as usual in the mornings…

As soon as the blanket was pressed against his face he let the burning liquid get out and into the silky covers.

"Dei…?" Hidan asked in a whisper but he just shook his head refusing to answer and refusing to explain a thing because he couldn't…

"A-are you…crying…?"

he shook his head again honestly and truly wanting Hidan to leave him so he could gather his wits.

He heard his friend cough somewhat lamely and then he felt the weight on the bed shift, he sniffed in Hidan's fresh cologne. And then he felt his friends strong arms wrap around him pulling him easily till he was nicely sitting sideways on his friends lap. The blanket covering his nakedness.

to be in Hidan's arms in this way was so...strangely calming despite his friends nature… it felt so safe… not to mention that Hidan showing such a sweet side was rare enough.

"Now, what's the matter Dei… whatever it is, don't cry… I'm sure we can fix it whatever it is…"

"I-I have no idea what just happened, un…" he honestly admitted pulling his face away from the soft neck and wiping it with the blanket to get his tears off, then he wiped at his face. "I'm just being silly, un…" he fidgeted in Hidan's lap relaxing when his friends fingertips brushed on his scalp.

"You sure I don't have to get all nervous thinking it's my fault?"

"Yes, un…. Really…"

"Alright…" Hidan said and tightened the strong arms around him. He felt Hidan looking down at him and he knew his friend had seen him in all kind of situations but not quite like this…

"By the way Dei… you're totally gonna faint when you see your hairdo!"

That made him chuckle and his hand flew for his hair confirming that they were at total disarray. He blushed harder.

"Yeah, blush all you want… looks fuckin' cute."

Back to_ fucking_ normal… Hidan's swearing was such a great indicator…

"Oh and by the way...when it comes to my mother… you totally beat me up last night…. Yeah, she noticed the bite…. Smart as I am I said we had a fight!"

First he looked at Hidan unbelievingly but then realised that his friend is being serious he wondered did Hidan's mother actually bought it. First he could never hurt Hidan if they would have a fight and second why the fuck he would _bite_…

"She believed you, un…?"

"I think its easier for her to believe that we had a fight then we having sex... hot and steamy..."

"I need a shower, un..."

"Yeah...come to the kitchen when you're done..."

"Alright, un."

...

After he had spent nearly half an hour under a hot steamy water which he might add was nowhere near as hot and steamy as the sex he had last night, he felt so much better... when he had brushed his hair back to their usual golden shininess and dressed in his black tight jeans and sky blue t-shirt... he was ready for the breakfast. Limping for the kitchen...

He froze at the kitchen door seeing Hidan sitting at the table and Hidan's mother scribbling something on the piece of paper she was apparently doing a list for products not that he cared the problem was that she was there... his mind reminded him that he had sex with the woman's son last night... hot and steamy... hot and steamy...

"Morning, un." He squeaked out clenching his jaw and managing to limp only a little as he walked for the chair but Hidan's mother apparently _unfortunately_ noticed.

"Morning sweetheart... oh dear god... what did my son do to you? You're limping!"

He was having a silent heart attack and he heard Hidan choke on the muffin.

"K-kicked my butt, un!" he mumbled out so quietly that he was surprised the woman heard him, he took great care to look expressionless when he sat his sore ass on the kitchen chair.

"Well, at least you bit him…"

He noticed that Hidan is terribly _awfully_ red in the face... he knew he's not better.

"Yeah, he deserved it, un!"

When he said that the woman chuckled but Hidan sent him an interesting glance... a naughty one...

"And you two are fine now? Still friends...?"

"Of course, un." He said kind of brightly, Hidan was nodding in agreement, slurping the coffee.

"Oh well, I have to go you two have fun..."

"Good bye, un!"

He grabbed a muffin from the plate choosing blackberry, he had just bitten of when Hidan smirked at him.

"Fucking hilarious... _Kicked your butt_! Couldn't you come up with something... less suspicious?"

"Like what, un?" he asked almost incoherently because of the muffin in his mouth to that Hidan shrugged and sipped more coffee.

"Anyway... feeling better?"

The violet eyes inspected his face. He squirmed under the gaze regretting it when it sent a jibe of burning pain through him.

But since Hidan was probably referring to his mental state he nodded munching down the last bit of his muffin.

"While you were in the shower I rang up Itachi... and I think I woke the guy up or maybe he always sounds like a fucking grumpy bear..."

His blue eyes widened. "What did he say, un?"

"Well I asked him is he ready... to which he growled something confirming... I guess? And then he asked how we will be getting to him to which I said that we will walk... he said he will send a car to pick us up to which I said that its fucking alright. Should be here anytime soon..."

"Good, un... I don't feel like walking, un."

To that Hidan didn't say anything... thankfully.

Grabbing their jackets and slipping in their sneakers they went outside just to find a car already waiting for them... he saw his platinum haired friends grey eyebrows twitch for reasons unknown when the driver opened the door saying that Itachi sent him...

They got in the car, in the back and exchanged looks. Yes, Itachi apparently was rich, he still hoped that it wouldn't make a snob out of the guy.

It took five minutes to get to their destination... Itachi's house was too big to belong to ordinary people he noticed and he also noticed his best friends scowl getting bigger. When the car was parked, the driver told them to get out and wait for Itachi... they did.

Hidan was scowling so widely now that he thought his friend maybe is having an upset stomach.

"What's the matter with you, un?"

"I'm fucking fine…"

He let it drop though he clearly saw Hidan disliked something...

Itachi showed up after five minutes, looking gorgeous…. Wearing black jeans, black sneakers and a simple white shirt without sleeves a black jacket randomly hanging over one pallid arm and a bundle of keys in the other hand... needless to say that the gorgeous creature was not smiling at them... the pale beautiful face expressed slight indifference.

He liked that mass of deep black hair left loose... Itachi looked somehow cute on the devilish side.

"Hey guys..." the raven greeted them and he managed a smile and a wave, Hidan beside him _growled_ out a 'hey dude'.

"So how far is it?" Itachi asked and he noticed the dark eyes slide over him and then Hidan, he managed to not squirm under those eyes.

"Twenty minutes with a fucking bus..."

He did notice the black eyebrow arch up slightly at Hidan's foul mouth but nothing was said about it.

"Let's use my car then... public transport irritates me... one of you will have to tell me the way though...follow me."

Deidara did... looking at his fingernails when Hidan beside him pulled an awfully important face mocking. "Public transport irritates me…" Hidan even made it somewhat high pitched even though Itachi's voice was nothing like that.

He was sure Itachi heard it just fine walking right before them... but the raven didn't even turn.

Itachi unlocked the stylish sport style car with a silent 'pi pi' and motioned with the head for them to get in... Itachi sat at the steer waiting.

"I'll get in the back, un... you tell him the way, un!" he said to Hidan but Hidan snorted.

"Don't fucking want to..."

"You'll have to, un... and what's wrong with you, I thought you liked the guy, un!" he hissed using the fact that the doors were still closed and Itachi couldn't hear them.

"Yeah sure... I mean he might look like a fucking sexy bitch but he also acts like he's eating fucking gold at breakfast dinner and fucking lunch and that's why every fucking move of the guy says that he is so better than simple human beings like you and me!"

"Just give him some time, he might be nice, un!" he reasoned and got in the car when his platinum haired friend just snorted and got in the front seat banging the pretty car's door rather roughly.

"Don't express your dislike on the car!" Itachi said so calmly that he was sure Hidan will simply get out kick the car and then storm off.

"Shut up and fucking drive!"

He sitting in the back watched Itachi turn his head and look at Hidan with narrowed eyes... for a long moment... the look was unnerving... but then Itachi turned back and started the engine driving out of the car park... he almost missed it because Itachi's voice was so calm and so quiet.

"No wonder, someone tried to chew your head off..."

He gasped hearing that and he was ready to bet anything Hidan blushed, at least he sure did. Hidan's hair was supposed to hide that bite mark...

"Turn left..." was all Hidan said and he was sure he saw a faint smirk on Itachi's delicious looking lips...

After ten minutes in the car he was sure that one if not all of them will die before they get to the zoo... Hidan was now red in the face shouting at Itachi for taking the wrong turn and Itachi was pretty much giving all his attention to Hidan and not the road.

"Stop yelling at me you damn ape! I'll just take the next right turn!"

"Then you will fucking drive out of the damn shit of a city you snobbish fucktard... turn _left_ _now_!"

He, making himself small and unnoticeable, didn't feel all that good seeing Itachi's knuckles white holding the steer, Itachi's face red and Itachi's breathing heavy... the hothead Hidan was no better...

When Itachi pulled off the road his blue eyes widened, the two guys jumped out of the car at the same time... that made him get out as well... a bit slower than those two though. Itachi was storming around the car to Hidan and he felt like squeaking his protest if those two would decide to punch away.

"If you're so smart then you drive!" Itachi sneered right in Hidan's face and Hidan pushing on Itachi's chest lightly (and he couldn't help but notice that it was very lightly, just to make Itachi step one step back) snarled.

"Better if I fucking do, you dipshit!"

Hidan's pushing and the rough tone apparently was enough for Itachi. The raven stepped forward face scrunched in anger as Hidan's t-shirt got fisted, Itachi looked a bit on the psycho side at that moment.

That's when he got between his friend and Itachi.

His thin hand grabbed Hidan's wrist he looked in the violet eyes as if to figure out why Itachi was so badly working on his friend's nerves.

"Hidan calm down, un... and you let him go, un!" he said looking at Itachi who didn't even as much as glance at him seemingly trying to kill his best friend with those dark eyes, but Itachi did let go of the shirt.

"Hidan, un!"

The violet eyes snapped to him harshly softening gradually while looking at him.

"What Dei? You can't fucking say it's all my fault?"

"Saying it's my damn fault that I don't know where the zoo is in the city that I _just_ moved to and some ass is sitting next to me screaming the instructions in my ear that I can't FUCKING UNDERSTAND because of the CONSTANT FUCKING CUSSING!"

Itachi screaming only triggered Hidan's anger the guy was snarling…growling…. and trying to push him aside to get to the smug raven.

"How about you both take deep breaths and try not to look at each other for a while, un? Hidan get in the car... in the back, un..."

"Don't tell me what to do, Dei!"

he looked up in the purple eyes and his thin finger poked Hidan's chest.

"Get. in. the. Car."

Huffing puffing and cursing under the nose Hidan complied, he turned to face Itachi who flinched when Hidan of course banged the car door _hard_.

"Um... you know... you really shouldn't pay attention to his cursing... he really doesn't mean anything by it, un." He tried to explain, Itachi's black eyes were kind of stressing him out.

"Whatever... you come and tell me the way."

"I was going to do that anyway, un..."

So they were up for round two to get to the zoo with him giving simple quiet instructions to the dark haired beauty by the steer and trying to ignore Hidan growling and giving snide remarks all through their ride...

They reached their destination within ten minutes and he was quite happy to get out of the car and its doom. He was not so very happy with his sore ass as he walked but he could live with that.

The zoo appeared to be huge... when they showed their badges to the nice lady at the counter she asked them is this their first day of the 'research' as she put it to which he said yes because the two sexiest guys on earth were apparently trying to kill each other by keeping quiet.

The lady informed them that at their first day they should just find the animals they liked and the next day they would actually have to kind of take care of some animals... whatever she meant with it.

When he was holding a map of the zoo in his hands spread wide he went for the bench, sitting down, slowly and carefully.

"So… with what should we start, un?" he asked more to Itachi then Hidan. Itachi didn't answer... didn't look at him... Hidan sat beside him looking at the piece of paper as well.

"Whatever, let's start with things you want to see first, I don't care..."

Ah, his friend was just sweet that way... he leaned closer to his best friend, mischievous smirk tugging his lips.

"Hidan, I don't see any flags with 'cows' on the map, un!" he whispered but Itachi was standing close so he might have heard.

"Haa haa very fucking funny!" Hidan said sarcastically with a small smile…

"Itachi, what kind of animals you like, un?"

"I bet he likes fucking snakes..."

"_Hidan!_"

"What? They're cold and fucking stupid just like him..."

"Hidan stop it, un!"

He squeaked, Itachi literally _lunged_ for Hidan, wrapping long pale fingers around Hidan's neck, and Hidan was..._giggling_.

"If you both want to fight all day then do it... but don't follow me... and if you do follow me then stop this right now, un. We're here to observe animals not to turn into them, un!" he walked off as fast as he could without limping.

Hidan was first to catch up with him Itachi joined at his other side.

"We're going for apes first... I hate them though, un..." he said as if nothing had ever happened.

"Then why you're having one as your friend?"

His head snapped to Itachi and his hand instantly grabbed Hidan's wrist... he managed to restrain his best friend from attack but he himself was staring at Itachi unbelievingly... the _weasel _was smirking... well, well... it seemed like Itachi is challenging Hidan..._Teasing_... interesting.

"Um I really wouldn't want to do that if I were you, un." he kind of warned Itachi still trying to keep Hidan's wrist in a firm grip. "If he would be any kind of animal he would be something with claws and fangs... something dangerous really, un…" he felt Hidan's hand relax enough to let it go, Itachi however was smirking still.

"Sure... judging by the level of aggressiveness... something with fangs and _rabies_..."

Hidan chuckled at Itachi's insult and he was sure it meant his best friend had figured out that Itachi was teasing.

He was rather surprised when Hidan remained silent, not biting back, instead his friend was seemingly really interested with sightseeing.

When they got to the house of chimpanzees and one nice lady greeted them warmly pulling them where usual visitors weren't allowed he was freaked out. The woman said that they are actually allowed and _should_ go inside and get to know the primates. He did not like it one bit. He did not like apes... any kind of them.

"N-no, un." he shook his head in denial when Hidan grinning pulled him by his arm for the entrance in jungle. "Hidan no... I don't like them, unn..."

"Or you're scared Dei?" Hidan teased him with a grin, showing the white teeth. He noticed Itachi watching them oddly, he didn't want to look like a wuss but there really was something scary about apes.

"I'm not scared! I just don't like them! unnn!" he blabbed out digging his heels into the ground which proved useless when Hidan pulled him forward anyway, he winced forced to step two good steps...too great for his sore condition.

"H-Hidan..." he yelped and then letting the sudden pain caused anger take him over as he slapped his palm on Hidan's back where he left his nail scratches last night, pleased when Hidan winced, when the purple eyes locked with his there was an understanding there...

"C'mon Dei.. let's just have a look at those shitheads and move on." Hidan grabbed his arm leading him for the monkey-faces sitting randomly on the ground and on the branches and stuff, about ten altogether... Itachi was on their heels following cautiously.

The woman had warned them to not make any fast movement or loud noises. So they stalked quietly over the primate pack and stood there and he was pretty much shaking, those animals no matter how you look at them seemed scary for him and most of them looked like they could easily overpower and surely _kill_ him. He didn't realise he's clutching at Hidan's arm and didn't realise he's trying to keep himself behind his friends broad back.

The creatures however seemed very interested in them and he couldn't help but squeak when one got up from the branch it was sitting on and walked by Itachi.

Itachi looked down at the brown animal as that one tugged at the black jeans and as soon as the chimpanzee touched the smug black haired beauty Itachi's pale arms lifted in the air, the lean body was seemingly frozen.

After some while when it seemed that the animal doesn't have harmful intentions towards Itachi the raven calmed down and even as much as dared to brush the ape on the head.

"Okay, they're not so bad." Itachi said quietly glancing at him and if he wasn't mistaken Itachi was kind of assuring him… yeah, Itachi most probably noticed him shaking.

After five minutes of Hidan pulling him and calling him a shit-bag he dared to touch one of the primates he however chose to pet a very little one he squeaked and then smiled dumbly when the little creature grabbed his index finger holding it with the small hand like human infant would.

"Aww... he's kind of cute, un." he murmured knowing that Hidan was next to him watching.

"Totally."

He looked at Hidan the violet eyes were watching his face, not the creature...

After fifteen minutes they left the primate house deciding that they won't visit gorillas, no thanks... too big.

Out of the jungle and back on the pavement his nose was in the map...

"Next would be..err... oh no.. bugs, un."

"Let's skip that." Itachi said carelessly.

"No, no. let's go there!"

He smirked, Hidan surely wanted to go only because Itachi didn't.

"Mh I rather wouldn't, un... bugs are...gross, un!"

"Stop being such a sissy. They're gonna be behind a glass or something."

"I'm not being a sissy damn you. Fuck you, let's go then, un!" he growled out and steered for the huge house of insects hoping that they really will be behind a glass or something.

Hidan was staring at tarantula with clear disgust while he and Itachi was standing by the exit pretending that they're looking at some sort of winged fanged arachnid.

"How can you stand him?" Itachi asked and when he looked at the drop dead gorgeous guy the dark eyes were on Hidan. He looked in the same direction smiling.

"He's actually..." he paused trying to find the right words, he noticed Itachi now looked at him so he tried to erase the smile but couldn't quite manage. "…he's actually kind of nice if you get to know him, un." He giggled when Hidan poked at the glass trying to get the spiders attention and scowled when it didn't work. "Yeah… he's actually a great friend Itachi... you're misjudging him, un."

"For how long you know him?" Itachi asked and he thought Itachi's interest is surely a good thing... he saw a woman walk to Hidan reading the badge on Hidan's chest and then asked or said something to the platinum haired god to which Hidan nodded.

"For a goos while now, un." he answered, his blue eyes went wide when the woman opened tarantula's cage and took the hairy spider out, he stepped back and Itachi did the same even though they were already good ten feet away.

"Oh god!" Itachi exclaimed shocked when the woman put the beast on Hidan's palm... that's where he thought he should _run_... he after all knew Hidan all too well.

And he was right Hidan approached them grinning oh so evilly…. Bastard!

"Hidan, no!" he squeaked out pressing himself in the wall with terror on his face when his friend was five foot away reaching out his hand where the overgrown spider was resting.

"Oh c'mon guys... its fucking harmless! At least that's what the woman said..."

When the spider was in arms reach from him and Itachi, he felt dizzy and sick and about to vomit, Itachi seemingly was frozen.

"Hidan, please... take it away. I-un..."

He…hated…and feared…spiders…

_Hidan knew it…._

Bastard!

"C'mon Dei... take it in your hand."

"H-Hidan. N-n..."

Black...

...

_An: yes... Dei just passed out._

_An: let me know what you think..._

_Mettlei..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Warnings: language... and I guess it counts as an underage alcohol use... nothing more, unless I forgot._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

_Pairings:..._

_An: I don't even know why I'm updating this, you might never get the chance to finish reading all the story... and I seriously don't know which site I'll move if I get banned or my stories deleted, I have checked out various and haven't liked any of them... I feel a bit like someone has told me I'm not welcomed at my own home anymore..._

_An: oh well, enjoy the story those few who still follow it (you really are few according to traffic stats) and thanks for the reviews._

…

He realised a lot of things before he opened his eyes.

They were outside, sitting on a bench with birds chirping around them and random zoo visitors casting curious glances their way.

He could smell Hidan and his face was pressed into a smooth neck, he was straddling his best friend and Itachi was apparently sitting on the bench beside Hidan because he heard the raven snort displeased. He wondered how long he was unconscious, wondering were both Hidan Itachi now convinced about him being a sissy, but all and all he felt rather good with Hidan's arms around him...it reminded him of something.

He didn't move just yet because Itachi started talking and he noticed just how soft the voice was.

"You know you're quite a bastard. just before you made him faint he said how you're a good friend."

He smiled. Itachi was right.

"Shut up." Hidan retorted and he knowing Hidan heard the tiny drop of guilt in those words.

"You know people might find your...way of holding him... odd?"

Hearing that he blushed but still made no move to let Hidan know he's conscious.

"What makes you think I give a fuck?" Hidan growled out and the strong arms tightened around him. "Besides... as long as they can see only his back they'll think he's a damn girl..."

And hearing _that_ he pinched Hidan's side _hard_... so hard that Hidan actually emitted a pained sound and then growled loudly.

"Ouch... I was joking, damn you!" Hidan growled out holding him by his arms and looking in his face. "Shit you're still pale... did you really fucking thought I will force the stupid spider onto you, idiot?"

"No... At that moment I just thought that you're an ass, un!"

Itachi chuckled and Hidan just gave him some sort of dark look before standing up and pushing him down on the bench next to the dark haired beauty.

"I'll be right back..." Hidan said turning and walking away, his friend stopped though after few steps and turned back looking annoyed. "Itachi... should I get you anything to eat...I'm going for the little store we saw earlier..."

Itachi looked like he's considering does Hidan deserves an answer or not.

"Anything sweet..."

Deidara smiled seeing Hidan's eyebrows pull up, his friend turned away and he heard him mumble something like 'great...he's a fucking sweet-tooth too.'

As soon as the rudest of them was out of the hearing range Itachi turned to him looking half bored half interested."Why didn't he ask what would you like?"

He smiled looking at his knees. "Because... he knows I like anything sweet as well, un."

"So you two are quite close..."

He blushed...dared not to look at the weasel beside him.

"We're best friends, un."

When he looked at Itachi the weasel wasn't watching him but looked straight forward, smirking and then Itachi chuckled and even though he didn't know the reason he thought that the raven looked and sounded absolutely charming.

"It was fun to watch Hidan when you fainted... he actually _threw_ the tarantula back in its cage, it _flew_ like two meters... the lady wasn't happy. But Hidan just told her to fuck off and rushed to you...carried you outside... I don't think we are allowed into the house of insects now."

He chuckled along with Itachi.

"You wouldn't believe the trouble and embarrassment we have gone through because of his rudeness, un." he said still giggling clearly imagining a flying spider.

"Yeah. I believe it is so..."

He felt courageous looking at the raven and noticing the guy is relaxed now. "Why are you teasing him, un?"

Itachi blushed!

"I'm not! He's rude and disrespectful and...and he's a brute... and he dislikes me... Which is mutual!"

Deidara smirked... now who was Itachi trying to fool.

So Itachi was a liar or maybe Itachi was in denial, however it was he was sure that the raven likes Hidan. He could only hope that his suspicion about Itachi liking Hidan would be true on the gay side and he could only hope Itachi liked him as well in the same gay way as he did.

"He thinks you're a rich snob...that doesn't mean he doesn't like you, un."

Itachi's head snapped to him. "I'm not a snob! Why would he have problems with me being rich?"

"He doesn't have problems with you being rich but with you being a snob. Hidan is the kind of person who doesn't give a damn about money but he hates arrogance."

"_I am not arrogant!"_

"If you say so. I barely just met you, I wouldn't know, un!"

"Well same goes to him! He doesn't know me, shouldn't _presume_ such things!"

he started to chuckle as he looked at Itachi.

"Itachi… he presumed it from your behaviour just as _you_ presumed he's rude, disrespectful and a brute without knowing him, un!"

Itachi's nearly black eyes widened at him for a moment and the black eyebrows furrowed and then relaxed. "You're right."

With that said they fell into a comfortable silence watching their surrounding till one certain rude platinum haired male returned carrying two little plastic bags.

He scooted to the side giving Hidan place in the middle, Hidan sat down and dropped bags on his and Itachi's lap.

"The stupid saleswoman warned me that I will get fat if I eat so much sweets!"

He chuckled opening his bag glad to hear Itachi chuckle silently as well, he managed to catch Hidan looking at Itachi seeing the raven do that for the first time with Hidan present.

"Let me guess, you're not welcomed back there?"

Hidan snorted kind of snarling out a simple laugh. "I honestly said that she should worry about her own too large forms."

Hidan's face suddenly changed, Deidara poking the straw in his juice pack smiled, Hidan always got that expression when he realised something, that was quite obvious for others.

"Oh shit... she was fucking _flirting_."

Itachi spurted out a poorly controlled laugh and he chuckled breathlessly drinking his pineapple juice, now Hidan looked like he's concentrating hard with the grey eyebrows furrowed, the broad shoulders pulled up as Hidan shrugged.

"What a weird way to start a conversation...it's the same if I would go to a girl and say something like...' hey, I know you'll be all wrinkly and fat and all bitchy one day but would you like to date with me?'"

"It's not the same you moron, un!"

"Makes me wonder do you have a girlfriend Hidan?"

Deidara grinned inwardly biting of a bite of his sweet-bar, he noticed Hidan turn his head to look at Itachi for a while before he turned back to look forward snorting.

"No."

Hidan apparently didn't realise where Itachi was getting, but he _did_ and he already felt the blush take him over furiously.

"So you're doing one night stands?"

Oh god... Hidan please don't answer, don't fall for it! He pleaded to whatever deity was listening as he he heard Hidan gulp.

"_Fucking what?_ What the fuck makes you think I'm a fucking whore?"

"Stupid moron, un..." he whispered inaudibly for Hidan hearing Itachi chuckle venomously and victoriously.

"Ah so it was Deidara who bit you..."

Silence.

_Silence_.

He was staring in his lap with wide eyes thinking that maybe if he would hold his breath long enough he could manage a sudden death.

Somehow he didn't believe Itachi would buy their 'fight' story that Hidan's mother did. That weasel was too sharp for it.

He wondered was Itachi sharp and perverse enough to imagine him giving Hidan the bite... all sweaty and moaning, all hard and pounded into the bed. The memories sent electricity through him. His body suddenly demanded contact with Hidan's body. The sheer want made him gasp, he shook his head... Someone should already say something.

"Whoa... a realization just fucking hit me! Itachi, your animal will be a damn _weasel_!" Hidan said in his usual tone. Not sounding distressed or embarrassed in the least... not a _hint_ of worry for Itachi's discovery.

Itachi chuckled.

Hidan turned to him flashing nearly all the white teeth. "Heard that Dei. He's officially a weasel now!"

"I named him like that already back in the car when he mentioned the bite the first time, un!"

To that they all snickered.

Yeah, Itachi was a damn weasel. And the weasel now knew he and Hidan are... err... Actually come to think of it, Itachi didn't know a thing. He didn't know the nature of their relationship, it made him wonder does Itachi now thought he and Hidan is a couple...or Itachi thought that they are fuck buddies? They were not those things, they were best friends, enjoying each other to the fullest... if you could say that.

"I think we should move to the big kitties next, un!" he said changing the subject to avoid headache.

"Big kitties, referring to your _best friend,_ Deidara?"

"Oh god, un." He choked out putting his hands over his flushed face. Itachi was teasing the shit out of them. he felt Hidan's hand on his knee, but as funny and awkward as it was Itachi was right... Hidan was like a big kitty. Mean and rough and all that and then purring if you know how to treat him.

"Stop saying things that leads me to think that you're horny!"

After Hidan had said it he heard Itachi gasp and he really hoped Hidan just made the damn weasel blush.

"Since thinking isn't your strongest side."

Deidara opened his eyes and leaned forward enough to see Itachi's face... oh yes, the cheeks red but the damn smirk. Oh great Hidan was smirking as well... actually Hidan and Itachi... They kind of deserved each other.

"Yeah want me to show you my strongest side?"

And that was clearly a naughty offer from Hidan, his jaw dropped slightly.

"I doubt you have it in you..." Itachi said sliding the black eyes roaming Hidan all over.

Well just for the record... if... _if_ Itachi believed he and Hidan is something like a couple then Itachi right now was flirting with his 'boyfriend' right before his eyes. So that couldn't be it... was Itachi really sharp enough to figure out the nature of their relationship or was Itachi simply fucking around...

As for Itachi's words, he saw his friends violet eyes narrow and he was ready to bet his ass-length hair that Hidan was dying to prove Itachi wrong. By all means even _he_ wanted Hidan to prove Itachi wrong because Itachi was _oh so wrong_!

He stood up and faced the two flirters. "Are you both quite finished, un?" he asked surprised when Hidan looked at him and _blushed_... surprised when Itachi looked at him with something like worry in the dark eyes.

Oh, did they mistook his want to get going for jealousy? He kept his face straight, he might even play along if it get him such reactions. Hidan blushing was a rare trait.

"No, I mean if you both want to fucking sit here all day trying to prove something I don't mind of course, but I would like to finish this stupid project before..._next year, un!_" he hissed the last words out for emphasis thinking that he could be a good actor, the turning and walking off he though looked good too, though it wasn't too fast since he didn't want to look like a penguin... he wondered did they bought it, Itachi probably did... he wasn't sure about Hidan, the violet eyed demon knew him too well.

…

He was sure he will pick a snow leopard, he was absolutely fascinated by the graceful creature behind the bars. The big cat looked respectful and so beautiful, he though this animal is surely one of the greatest artworks of the Mother Nature.

Itachi was literally staring at a gracious tiger right now and Hidan was turning his head looking from a panther to the snow leopard as if he couldn't decide which one is more beautiful.

When Hidan wondered off to pumas Itachi came next to him as he was still admiring the snow cat.

"He's beautiful isn't he?"

"Very much, un!" he agreed almost eager.

"Mm Deidara?"

He smirked he was sure he knows what Itachi is about to say.

"Call me Dei..."

"Alright Dei, um I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn't...err... mistake my attitude to Hidan for something it isn't."

He looked in Itachi's eyes, god those eyes were so beautiful, the long eyelashes enhanced them so perfectly… the crimson sparks in the black orbs gave Itachi a mysterious look. "And you shouldn't mistake my relationship with Hidan for something it's not... Were not together Itachi, un."

Itachi's black eyebrows furrowed slightly…"But... I thought... you two were, you know." Itachi's eyebrows pulled up suggestively.

Deidara couldn't hold back a somewhat freakish smirk, he went serious though. "I'm telling you, we're best friends, un. The way we express it... is our own problem, un!" he knew he was quoting Hidan.

"Oh I see...oh...right...cool... okay."

Deidara hearing Itachi's surprise turned back to watch the big kitten not to bark out a laugh, he liked Itachi's somewhat flustered reaction. Itachi was almost agitated.

"You're into guys Itachi, un?"

"Mhm." such a simple confirmation, it made his heart beat quicker.

"You like Hidan don't you, un?" he asked looking at Itachi, Itachi now was looking at the leopard and not him the expression unreadable.

"No, I still think he's a brute... I like _you_ though."

Deidara blushed hard and swallowed nervously.

"Are you gonna pick him, Dei?" he jumped three feet high hearing Hidan so close but when he spun around his friends expression clearly Said that he didn't hear his and Itachi's conversation.

"I-I think I will, un."

"Fucking great... Itachi you picked yours?"

"Panther."

"Great, fucking great... I'm out of here!" and with that said Hidan actually turned and walked off making him and Itachi rush out to catch up.

"Wait, did you choose yours, un?" he asked when he finally caught up to his friend with Itachi on his heels, Hidan was steadily steering for the car park.

"Yes I fucking did." Pissed, that's what Hidan sounded like, angered, annoyed and irritated.

"Well what did you choose, un?"

"A wolf."

"What? We didn't even go to the wolves..." Itachi objected calmly.

"Doesn't matter. I knew from the beginning I'll pick a wolf."

"Really, un? You never told me you liked wolves." he fussed rather surprised he didn't know that fact about his friend...and there he thought he knew everything.

"Yeah well I do."

He fell silent... his friend seemed too grumpy for no apparent reason.

It was dusk when they got in the car and Itachi started the engine. he sat in front because Hidan had without a word got in the back and since Itachi said he still needed directions he had no choice, not that he minded.

"You guys want to come to my place to hang out?" Itachi offered rather brightly and he was ready to agree but before he would, he looked back at Hidan raising his eyes in question.

"You go, Dei!" Hidan said looking in his blue eyes, the violet eyes darkened looking at Itachi's back of the head.

"Drop me off wherever." Hidan's features turned even darker and the devilish smirk made it all so much worse. "A brute like me wouldn't belong in your fucking neat house."

His shoulders slumped down, Hidan had heard their conversation at the snow leopards cage.

He looked sideways at Itachi, the black haired beauty was chewing on his lower lip furiously and the pale cheeks were getting red, Itachi's black eyes looked in the mirror searching Hidan's eyes.

"Don't play hurt, you said much worse things about me today." Itachi reasoned.

Deidara though that the difference was in the fact that Hidan hadn't meant those things when he said them and his rude friend apparently didn't realise that it was the same when it came to Itachi.

"Shut up and fucking drive."

"Fine... I'll drive for my fucking house, not giving you a damn choice!"

He was chuckling inwardly, seriously...who was Itachi trying to fool... it was clear as day that the raven did like Hidan.

"Yeah, fucking right, fifteen minute long walk really scares me, unless you think you can actually _force_ me to stay." Hidan snickered evilly, of course the perfect body possessor knew he's the strongest of them all.

"God, why are you so fucking stubborn!"

"Watch your foul mouth mister Uchiha otherwise you'll turn into a brute like me!"

Deidara watched Itachi's knuckles get white holding the steer, Itachi's usually pale face red and the beautiful eyes narrowed. Actually he really enjoyed the play between his best friend and the raven.

"You're childish!" Itachi spat out glaring in the mirror at Hidan again, Deidara just had to glance back at his friend to know that Hidan is enjoying this as well.

"Yes oh, wise adult one... stop your stupid fucking car and rid me of your higher presence!"

Itachi actually started to _growl,_ frustrated and Deidara was covering his mouth with his hand turning his head to face the window to hide his laughter.

"Blow me!" Itachi taunted making him snort in his hand he was about to mask It as a wild cough but there was no need those two didn't notice him for now.

"Naughty Itachi, calling me a child and then asking me to suck you off... Naughty!"

Itachi and himself gasped from Hidan's words and when he looked at Itachi he felt like blushing himself, Itachi's cheeks were so deliciously red, the plump lips parted in shock.

Hidan was actually owning Itachi's ass mentally. Deidara thought it's hilarious, He knew all along that his best friend is a real demon, no weasel could beat that guy.

Or...

"Oh I highly doubt someone like _you_ could satisfy me anyway."

Ouch... below the belt. But how wrong Itachi was. he guessed it was Itachi's and Hidan's personalities that made them play this charade for one another…and he wondered for how long they will keep this up before they would realise that they like each other.

"I highly doubt I would want to satisfy someone like you, arrogant..._female_ _dog_!"

Itachi gasped sharply. "Did you just call me a _bitch?_"

"At least you don't object the 'arrogant' part!"

"You're _insufferable_!"

"And you arrogant stupid ass just took the wrong turn..._again_!" Hidan nearly shouted.

"Umm... You should pause it till we get to our destination. I don't feel like dying in a car accident Itachi your hands are shaking, un!" He once again tried to reason pleased when Hidan didn't object and nor did Itachi apparently both thinking it was the smart thing to do…

Five minutes they were in silence till Itachi pulled by his house, apparently Itachi was serious about not giving Hidan a choice...

"How about a strong drink each?" Itachi asked looking at him but not at Hidan... and by all means they all could use a strong drink... especially the two hottest guys acting like retards.

"Let me guess Dei... you're not coming if that ape in the back wont, eh?" Itachi asked and he just nodded kind of apologetically.

"Oh no! The genius Uchiha is planning to play on my consciousness... the kind of shit that I must go to please my best friend... oh no, what should I do?" Hidan mocked and then went serious again opening the car door and getting out, he and Itachi followed... This part he didn't like...Hidan waved him over and he went to Hidan without another word not daring and not wanting to object.

"Excuse us for a moment Itachi!" Hidan cooed so politely that he though Hidan will have a brain tumour.

When they were like ten steps away from Itachi who was watching them pressing his back against the car, he grabbed Hidan's wrist.

"What the hell Hidan, un?"

"No! Fucking no!" Hidan simply said leaning close and grabbing his upper arms even as much as shaking him a bit. "It's not fucking 'what the hell Hidan' its fucking 'what the hell Dei!'"

When he just stared at Hidan not understanding his friends features softened a bit.

"What's the shit about you're not staying if I'm not?" Hidan asked and leaned even closer till he could feel the hot breath on his lips, a shiver run through him.

"You liked that guy as soon as your blue eyes fell on him...so what the fuck are you doing saying you won't go if I won't?"

"No Hidan... I mean... it would be nice if... If we would...all hang out together... you know, un." he squeaked out feeling all small and tiny when Hidan was holding his arms like that.

"You stupid pretty idiot! How do you suppose you will get closer with him if I'll be there spoiling it?"

Only Hidan was able to insult and compliment at the same time and top it with shock.

"What? No! Since when you're thinking you're spoiling anything for me, un?"

"Whatever... I'm going home, I'll call you up tomorrow."

He grabbed Hidan's wrist yanking it hard. "I can tell you like him, un!"

Hidan snorted." And if that would be so, how is that a fucking good thing seeing that _you_ like the guy!"

Oh well. it seemed that he had to put things clearly with Hidan, he leaned in blushing madly and ignoring it, his lips traced his friends ear, he stuck his tongue out licking the ear teasingly, feathery, he felt a shiver rock the masculine lean body.

"Threesome, un!"

Hidan gasped and instantly pulled him away by his shoulders searching his face intently, he stuck his tongue back in his mouth looking rather shy as if Hidan could hit him for his perverseness.

"You're fucking kidding me! Is that what you want? Are you _fucking_ _serious_?"

He nodded faintly.

"Slut!" Hidan said now smirking and looking him over with the violet eyes _hungry_.

"You like it though, don't you, un?"

"Damn right I do... Now I really need that strong drink he mentioned..." Hidan simply said going back to where Itachi was patiently waiting.

"Beware Itachi I'm about to taint your house with my rudeness so move your... ugly ass and get us those drinks!"

Itachi blushed and then smirked clearly amused.

"Alright I'll lead the way...so you can take a proper look at my ugly ass."

And just for the record... that's exactly what Hidan did walking behind Itachi and Deidara knowing how Hidan looks when he wants something knew that his best friend wanted that 'ugly' ass badly.

…

Itachi's room was huge, A huge bed, couches with a small coffee table in the middle which shouldn't be in the bedroom anyway, desk with a pc and a large window with crimson curtains drawn and a bathroom en-suite, rich bastard.

Itachi motioned for them to take a seat on the couch and they did, Hidan did so scowling.

"So..what do you guys want...whiskey, gin...anything."

"Whiskey, un..."

"Same."

"Alright I'll be right back then..." With that said Itachi left the room.

As soon as Itachi closed the door he snapped his head to Hidan. "He's so into this, un!"

"No Dei... _you're_ into this..."

"He is too, un!"

"Right. He wants a _drink_... you want a _threesome_, I think you're the one who is into this!"

"And what do you want then, un?"

Hidan smirked lifting his hands in surrender. "I'm helpless I'll do anything you say to get to your ass again!"

Deidara was shocked he laughed a surprised laugh and Hidan joined him chuckling.

"You're such an ass sometimes Hidan, un!"

"I'm honest."

"Then honestly admit that you are here to get into Itachi's pants not mine, un!"

"Wrong!"

Was he really wrong, he looked in the violet eyes surprised.

"I'm here to get in yours and Itachi's pants...eventually, besides...Was I the only one who heard him say that he dislikes me?"

"And you really believe that, un?"

"Nope, he's fucking drooling over you and me too, we are all fucked up I tell you!"

Deidara laughed, once more Hidan was bluntly correct.

Itachi returned holding a bottle, three glasses, bucket with ice and a bottle of coke. Itachi surprisingly managed to not drop everything while he got up from the couch and rushed to aid the black haired beauty. He took the glasses and the whiskey bottle, Itachi even as much as gave him a smile.

"So how many Uchiha-faces live in this house?" Hidan asked looking at the ceiling.

Itachi's eyebrow twitched as he poured the whiskey into the glasses and Deidara made himself useful by adding the ice.

"Just me... and the personnel."

"Where are your parents, un?"

"They and my baby brother are in Japan, business. I chose to move here."

"How can you fucking do that if you're not eighteen?"

"Oh don't worry Hidan, I'm here legally."

"Stupid, I wouldn't worry!"

Itachi pushed the glass in Hidan's hand and sat right next to the platinum haired demon, Deidara chose to sit on the coffee table right across from the two.

"If something is stupid then it's your eye colour!"

Hidan chuckled sipping his whiskey.

"Dei likes it though!" Hidan retorted managing to wink at him and then looked back to the black eyed creature.

"Well obviously he likes you in general which is greatly surprising, seeing he is such a nice guy and you're not!"

"Surprising is how you can get enough oxygen with your stupid head so high in the clouds!"

Itachi clicked his tongue in an annoyed way and sipped his drink. "I don't want to fight with you Hidan."

"Since fucking when!"

Deidara's thoughts exactly!

"Since I realised you're too stupid to insult."

"It seems though that you simply can't resist." Hidan teased with a grin gulping down his whiskey.

Itachi apparently decided to prove Hidan wrong right then by ignoring the last sentence. The raven simply took Hidan's glass and then Deidara's going for the table to fill them up. Hidan's violet eyes followed the weasel and lingered on the round backside.

He leaned forward whispering."Hidan, you probably don't realise but it seems to me that you're into him head over heels, un!"

The violet eyes widened then narrowed, then regained their normal angry expression.

"He's fun to tease, that's all there is to it!"

Deidara smiled to himself, he wasn't buying it and he didn't see the problem if Hidan really did like Itachi more than he realised.

When the weasel returned and passed him his glass he took it watching Hidan take his with a smirk.

"Poisoned?"

"Death from poison wouldn't suit a creature like you Hidan."

"What kind would fit then?"

"Something bloody!"

"Rough." Hidan simply smirked out looking into his glass.

Deidara smirked too, if only Itachi would know that that kind of smirk on Hidan's handsome face meant some arousing trouble. His blue eyes fell on the raven haired beauty, damn Itachi was simply lovely. And that loveliness liked him!

"It's funny Itachi but when I saw you yesterday I was dead sure you're the quiet type of person, un." he said smiling, he still was sure it is so, he just wanted for Itachi to realise how much he changed in Hidan's presence. Itachi's blackish eyes looked at him for a while and Itachi's plump lips parted, the blush was faint but it was there.

"It's because... I am silent...usually. Hidan just pisses me off...makes me...lose control."

Hidan chuckled, clearly amused.

Hidan probably didn't realise how charming he looked chuckling like that.

"Aww _baby_... it's awfully easy to make you lose control then!"

Itachi flinched right after the 'baby' the usually pale cheeks flared up he turned to Hidan flustered.

"D-don't call me that! T-that's- _don't_... ever call me that. I'm not your _baby_! And I didn't mean it like _that_!"

Hidan grinned shamelessly at Itachi, the violet eyes never faltered locking with the black ones till Itachi swallowed kind of nervously and looked first at his knees then looked up to him.

Deidara was smiling at Itachi's still flustered appearance.

Itachi shook his head as if he would think Hidan is a goner, the black eyes met his blue ones, Itachi smirked. "I don't understand how you haven't killed him yet!"

"As if he could."

Deidara just nodded agreeing with Hidan."He is too damn strong for his own good, un!"

"Yeah... makes me wonder though which one of you is stronger. Dei might look all delicate but he has one hell of an arm when it comes to throwing things at me."

"Oh I believe Itachi is stronger and I seriously don't want to fight to find out, un!" he said or more like mumbled in his glass, Itachi was smiling faintly at him and Hidan just gave him that irresistible predatory grin.

"Hand wrestle?" Itachi offered making him gulp down too much whiskey, tears started to burn his eyes but he refused to choke.

"No un… I just admitted that you're stronger!"

"C'mon Dei." Itachi urged getting up and pulling him up by his arms ignoring him when he shook his head in denial. Itachi pushed him around the coffee table and made him kneel down, he blushed but complied putting his elbow on the coffee table watching Itachi's lithe form get on the other side and kneel down across from him.

"Hidan you're the judge." Itachi said without looking at the smirking demon. Hidan however got up and put the hand on their joined ones.

"No silly fucking countdown...just..._start_!"

Deidara tensed his muscles but it really didn't last long till Itachi took him down.

"Happy now, un?" he groaned out getting up. "I'm the weakest boohoo." he mocked himself and then yelped when Itachi got up, Itachi's arms wrapped around his middle lifting him few inches off the ground, his hands laid on Itachi's shoulders as he stared in the dark eyes and felt himself blush.

"You're too beautiful to be strong anyway!"

His jaw dropped, he was speechless, that kind of words he head for the first time in his life and he actually heard Hidan hum... _hum_? _Agreeing_!

"I-In that case it's not f-fair anyway because, you're beautiful and strong, unn!" he choked out barely breathing now. Itachi shook the head in denial for reasons unknown.

"Do you want to put me down now, un?" he squeaked out feeling maybe a bit strange in Itachi's direct closeness.

"No, I want to kiss you..."

_..._

_Let me know what you think..._

_Mettlei..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Warning: Yaoi! smut, sex, lemon...(I was sure I knew more words for it...never mind)._

_Pairings: well... **ItaDei**...but Hidan's there too..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this._

_An: first of all...I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you so much for the support! Trust me, it means a lot!_

_An: I should explain this, because it's not cool to end chapters like I do... I hardly ever write my stories in chapters... I write it all in one big mass of words, and then try to cut it into chapters... it's not working, really... if I wanted to put all the scene that I have written out , this chapter would be more than 11k words... I have no choice but to cut it lamely again...but at least I can promise another update very soon...sorry guys. Also... sorry for the mistakes and grammar, something always slips and grammar...well...English is not my native language..._

...

"No, I want to kiss you."

"Then fucking do it!" Hidan said and he gulped that being all he managed to do, Itachi's lips were pressing onto his, he liked the touch a lot, he let his blue eyes close as he relaxed into Itachi's hold.

His feet touched the ground and Itachi pulled him closer still, deeper into the kiss, a hot tongue traced his lower lip... this was unfamiliar, Itachi was actually asking for entrance in his mouth, Hidan had simply taken it at the time.

He did part his mouth wanting to feel more, shivering when the hot muscle pushed on his own, Itachi's hand went for his hair entangling the long pale fingers into them.

He felt odd, kissing with an almost stranger in the middle of a room where he knew his best friend with who he had hot and steamy sex just last night was sitting on the couch and surely watching them... but despite that he liked the kiss, Itachi kissed him differently than Hidan did... he liked both ways.

His tongue started to push on Itachi's and he felt the lovely creature shiver, Itachi's tongue pushed deeper in his mouth and he pressed himself closer melting into Itachi or at least trying to.

Hidan made this interesting sound, he heard it loud and clear and what thrilled him was the fact that they both, he and Itachi shivered at the sound... the sound... a _growl_, not restrained in any way, not loud, purely animalistic.

And Itachi's kiss, well it took him straight for a another dimension called lust, and when the soft lips pulled away from him he restrained a groan, he also felt his cheeks get redder if it was possible, he opened his eyes slowly looking in the black ones of Itachi's... the raven was breathing a bit uneven and the usually pale cheeks were nicely pinkish, mouth parted slightly.

"It felt just as good I thought it would." Itachi whispered, a naughty smirk appearing on the beautiful features, he was sure Itachi for once has forgotten the presence of the platinum haired devil.

But when he himself turned his head to the side to look at the said inhuman, he blushed furiously and felt like fainting, Hidan was watching him with narrowed eyes... for once he had _no clue_ what the look in those purplish eyes meant and he was scared to translate it wrong, he was scared to translate it _right_.

The violet eyes moved to Itachi not changing a bit, Deidara's heart was racing and he heard Itachi suck in a breath when Hidan started to walk over the room towards them, never taking the violet eyes off of Itachi.

Itachi's arms released him and he heard the raven swallow nervously as Hidan was now just three steps away.

"Oh god, you're looking like you're about to hit me!" Itachi kind of mumbled out.

Hidan's expression didn't change even when the strong hands roughly grabbed Itachi's arms, Itachi yelped, the yelp however turned into a surprised sound when Hidan's lips crushed on Itachi's with force.

He relaxed, he too for a moment thought that his best friend is about to hurt Itachi. His blue eyes sparkled up watching Hidan's hands move one in the black hair and the other on Itachi's back, that because Itachi tried to pull away... good luck with that.

Itachi's squirming died down and Deidara felt a shiver run through him when Hidan growled again, pulling on the black hair apparently because the beauty refused to open his mouth.

the same beauty emitted a somewhat helpless sound and he could actually see Hidan's tongue break in the sweet mouth, he was getting hard just from watching, and he was sure his best friend liked the way Itachi _pretended_ not to want him, he was sure they all knew it's just an act.

Hidan's white teeth clamped on Itachi's lower lip and pulled on it, Deidara saw the lean body shiver, Itachi's hands fisted Hidan's shirt all through that kiss Deidara was watching Itachi's cheeks go from red to nearly purple, Itachi and Hidan surely had some kind of chemistry between them.

When the two parted they both were breathing heavily and Hidan apparently wasn't able to hold back a smirk.

Deidara knew all too well how it makes Itachi feel, he was sure that smirk was at fault when Itachi's eyes opened and seeing Hidan the raven slapped on Hidan's chest pushing the masculine body away, or at least trying.

But Itachi didn't say anything just kept looking at Hidan and kept breathing, Hidan didn't say anything either just looked back...smirking.

Deidara kept quiet watching... one of them wouldn't make it... oh he knew what those two were doing... it was a mental battle.

He smiled when Itachi apparently lost and leaned in pressing the plump lips on Hidan's just for a short while and then pulled back smirking. "Truce!"

Hidan hearing that actually smiled. "Truce!"

He watched his best friend lean into Itachi and whisper something in the delicate ear, too quiet for him to hear a single word. He was about to pout and ask what did Hidan say but he froze when Itachi's dark eyes snapped to him and as soon as Hidan leaned away grinning like the demon that he was, Deidara squeaked, Itachi's arms wrapped around him, Itachi's lips pressed on his, hands laid on his ass lifting him up, his legs parted and locked around Itachi's hips, Itachi was definitely getting hard.

Itachi was carrying him for the huge bed, his heart threatened to jump out of his ribcage, how he wanted to know what Hidan whispered for Itachi he couldn't even describe though Itachi's wet hot tongue kind of dulled it out.

Their lips parted, he was laid down on the bed, Itachi covering his body... once more it felt quite different that when Hidan was on top.

"Itachi..." he started but was silenced with another hot kiss, Itachi's hand was on his hip and moved upwards brushing his t-shirt upwards as well, Itachi's hand hot, the tongue hot, the kiss hot.

He felt slightly worried but more than that he felt aroused, his erection starting to awaken fully straining in his skin tight jeans. When the long pale fingers found his nipple pressing on it teasingly he kind of whimpered reminding himself of a lost puppy but his hands entangled in the black and awfully silky hair pulling Itachi more unto himself, Itachi kind of moaned out and he did the same when Itachi's hips bucked down, the raven pulled away from his lips, Itachi's breathing heavy...Itachi wanted him... and dear god, he wanted Itachi.

He turned his head, his best friend was on the bed as well, smirking at him and _watching_... laying there almost lazily supporting the hot body on an elbow, was Hidan really about to...?

"Don't be shy, Dei." Hidan started still smirking, Hidan's hand laid on his golden hair kind of brushing them gently. "I've seen it all before, remember?" his friend finished and if Deidara wouldn't be so aroused he would probably go all pale in the face... yep, Hidan was about to _watch_.

Itachi leaned down about to claim his lips again but he pressed with his hand on the lean chest still looking at his best friend/ demon.

"No you haven't, un! H-Hidan...that's totally different!" he reasoned honestly terrified by the thought of Hidan watching him and Itachi having sex... and how comes Itachi was so totally _fine_ with it? He pushed on Itachi's chest harder managing to get the raven up a bit he looked in the shining dark eyes. "And how can _you_ be so calm with it, unn?"

Itachi smirked and shrugged leaning down and brushing the plump lips on his. "I understand why he wants to watch, wouldn't you want to watch him and me? I know I would want to watch you and him...and if one of us is perverted then we might as well all get into it, since _you_ were the one who pulled Hidan into this in the first place, don't deny it I'm sure it was that way!"

Hot fierce blush, the blush was furious, he did pull Hidan into this but Hidan, he was sure, appreciated it and so did Itachi, that weasel better don't deny it!

And as perverse as it was Itachi was right, he would love to watch Hidan having Itachi, he would love to see It in _full_ _detail_!

That didn't change the fact that he felt awkward right now as Itachi trailed hot kisses on his neck and pulled his shirt up to his neck pulling it off and locking the hot mouth over his nipple, he felt awkward but couldn't deny that it felt great and couldn't stop himself from arching slightly and giving out a shaky breath.

"Fine, un!" he gasped out, it made Itachi pull away from his chest. He sat up and turned to Hidan glad when the violet eyes widened. He poked his index finger in the broad chest ignoring his friends smirk.

"But just so you know Hidan, you're a pervert, unn!"

Hidan grinned and Itachi chuckled.

"I'm dying to prove you Dei just how correct you are!"

He believed Hidan on that one, actually he knew it... last night when he was with Hidan, his best friend was holding back he was sure about it for all hundred percent, that's why he believed the violet eyed demon.

Now Itachi seemed confused. "What the hell are you guys talking about, hasn't he already proved to you everything there is to prove?"

Hidan chuckled shaking his head in denial. "Not even close, I've been with Dei only once, last night."

Itachi's black eyebrows pulled up, Deidara feeling like he couldn't blush any harder sent a dark look to Hidan in case the purple eyed demon wanted to enlighten Itachi with something more.

"It seemed-..." Itachi started but this time he silenced the weasel pressing his mouth over Itachi's, glad when the weasel shivered when he pulled Itachi's white shirt off parting from the hot lips.

"Shut up already, un." he breathed out, Itachi didn't mind. A Hand entangled in his hair, he was kissed rather roughly, he guessed it was Hidan's fault that he liked to be treated roughly... his back connected with the silky sheets.

"Hmm..." he grunted out to show his liking to the action, Itachi sucking on his lower lip grinded their erections together. It just felt too good and it wasn't enough.

"Itachi..." he breathed out with his hand sneaking to Itachi's belt, the black haired beauty chuckled sweetly pulling away from him and kneeling up, he almost growled when the beautiful guy stood up from the bed facing him and Hidan, his growl never came out when he realised Itachi is giving them a show... slowly undoing the belt, Hidan though did growl and it took him one glance at his platinum haired friend to understand that right now Hidan loved the show but he was sure Hidan wanted the action... he wasn't all that sure Hidan will keep to just watching for long.

His eyes travelled back to the Gorgeous. he shivered when Itachi smiling so faintly pulled the zipper down leaving the jeans undone, the pale hands stroked the pale chest sensually and Itachi even as much as made a low soft moan.

He Deidara growled and for the first time he felt like jumping on someone, Itachi was too sexy for his own good. But that wasn't it, Hidan was sexy too but in a different way. Itachi practically screamed 'devilishly sluttish' there was just something about those eyes and about that body and the hair and the pale skin... there was just something that made you unable to stay away. Didn't matter gay or straight submissive or dominant...

Itachi's hands travelled all the way down to the sexy 'v' tracing it and then pushed the boxer brim lower just to reveal the delicious hip bones and deny the rest, the hands moved to the hips where they _squeezed_! That's when he made a wanting sound, he felt Hidan shiver so violently that the whole bed moved.

"Fuck..." Hidan breathed out and Deidara heard his friend swallow nervously as Itachi turned around looking at them over his pale shoulder and the hands pulled the jeans down along with the black boxers, slowly, painfully slowly, till he and Hidan could see the alluring start of Itachi's ass cheeks and the line between them, just so, just so... he felt like shouting for Itachi to get naked already, jeez the guy was such a tease...

Itachi turned to face them still smirking the little tiny naughty smirk and the hands now pulled the tight jeans down the hips till he suck in a harsh breath seeing the black pubic hair, they looked so good on the pale skin.

He was already half unconscious how he wanted to feel that body, the desire was almost animalistic and didn't suit him but that's how he felt.

And then Itachi leaned down with the slender legs straight as the weasel pulled down the jeans to his ankles, leaning back up he remained still, clearly letting them to roam their eyes over the pale lean body, Deidara was sure Hidan is popping the violet eyes out of the skull and he himself was drooling, Itachi was beautiful all through, and so deliciously fully hard... the arousal proudly standing up.

It was such a perfect picture.

Itachi's forms neat and lean, Itachi's long black hair cascading around the pale face and shoulders, the blackish eyes shining the soft lips still curled up. Itachi stepped out of his jeans and boxers kicking them to the side.

His jeans were actually hurting him, straining his arousal too tightly.

He moved fast and fuck it if he cared what the two might think, Itachi brought it upon himself too skilfully.

The next moment the hard angry red erection was in his mouth and he was sucking it, he heard a shocked gasp-like moan coming from the black haired sin. The pale slender legs trembled. He heard Hidan growl and groan out.

He took the hard flesh in his mouth deeper sitting on the edge of the bed comfortably his hands laid on Itachi's hips firmly pulling Itachi closer as he started to bob his head rather fast moaning himself at the taste and the soft mewls Itachi emitted.

Itachi's hands entangled in his hair pulling him on the hard flesh some more, he moaned pretty much like a slut letting the larger male do as he pleased, he looked up just to see Itachi with his mouth parted giving out explosive gasps and moans, the black eyes on him.

"F-fuck... Dei... nhh..." Itachi growled out yanking on his blonde hair harshly pushing him forward, he didn't mind it, he liked it even when his nose pressed in the black curly hair, it was definitely easier for his jaw to suck Itachi than Hidan for the beauty was smaller than his demon of a friend but still bigger than himself, he didn't care, he kept eating at the hard flesh and managed to swallow just to see what Itachi's reaction to it would be.

The raven jerked, the pale knees bucked as Itachi gave out something like a yowl. Highly pleasured one and highly animalistic... the hell they were all _animals_.

His hands tried to stop Itachi from falling on the ground and he growled when the hardness slipped from his mouth, Itachi appeared wasn't as resistant to pleasure as was Hidan.

He stood up feeling odd when he pushed the shaking black haired god on the bed, noticing Hidan watching everything with the usually pale cheeks pinkish, Hidan's hands in fists.

smiling a naughty smile he crawled on the pale form feeling somewhat in _charge_ because of Itachi's show of weakness because of his ministrations, he took the hard flesh back in his hot mouth humming on it and swallowing on it right away.

Itachi arched and murmured something under the nose, the pale hands went back to fist his hair harshly as he started to bob his head anew, trying to get out more sounds. He pulled back watching his own tongue as he lapped at the red head and then dipped the end of his tongue in the slit, the hard arousal twitched, Itachi jerked on the bed, the pale hips snapped up harshly, Itachi's hands pressed him down hard forcing him to take the needy cock deep in his mouth, he felt it rub on his throat. Squirming he tried to relax and not gag. His nails dug in Itachi's hips as he used force to pull away, gasping for air and licking his lips.

He grabbed Itachi's wrists and pushed them down on the bed assuring he won't die from suffocation, taking Itachi back in his mouth he rolled the hard muscle around in his mouth drooling madly at the taste he rubbed the tip on the inside of his cheek and groaned when Itachi broke free from his hands and pushed him down hard..._again_!

Gagging he pushed himself up forcefully, tears stinging at his eyes.

"Jesus, un." He choked out grabbing Itachi's wrists again he pushed them above Itachi's head hearing a whine from the raven, if anything Itachi seemed delirious.

His blue eyes met with violet ones. "Hold him down, un!" he said and chuckled when Hidan grabbed on Itachi's hands with force pressing them unto the bed... Itachi emitted another helpless sound and he couldn't believe how much it aroused him. That helpless sound from someone like Itachi drove him mad!

He saw Itachi struggle faintly with Hidan's hold but there was no way he could break free.

He sat down on Itachi's lower legs and held the pale hips down firmly now he was able to bob his head freely on the hard flesh, sucking it... rolling his tongue on it vigorously, the moans now flooding from the beauty was pure music, they were so different from before, so deeply pleasured, so true... Deidara realised that Itachi loved to be restrained like this.

He smirked on the hard flesh taking it deep and swallowing on it, Itachi mewled loudly and arched growling as he sucked harder... as hard as he dared.

"S-sto- ahh... stop. I'm gonna...fuck...come!" the pale body squirmed so deliciously...so... he had the feeling he himself will come just because of the sounds and the sight of a pleasured Itachi.

He was doing a great job Itachi was well out of control.

He swallowed again, Itachi cried out jerking violently, he pulled back slightly as the hot liquid was spurting in his mouth... the white creamy liquid then spurted on his lips and his cheek making him blush furiously, making him moan as he licked on the shaft to clean it and to get the last of the essence of Itachi who went somewhat limp, breathing heavily and looking down at him with lidded eyes.

"What a show..." Hidan choked out in a raspy voice when Hidan's hands released Itachi's wrists the black eyes popped he was forced to squeak as Itachi sat up and crushed their lips together with force rolling them around, okay the control was gone, now it belonged to the black haired sin.

Laying on his back he whimpered when Itachi's hand moved for his belt ripping it open, Itachi parted from the kiss kneeling up, he noticed that the beauty was still or once more hard, Itachi's eyes sparkled as he pulled his jeans off together with his boxers, he didn't resist hell, he wanted and needed it, Hidan groaned and Itachi did too looking down at his naked form.

"Mm so beautiful Dei..." Itachi breathed out putting the pale hands on his hips squeezing there just to trace his pubic hair with the fingertips afterwards, avoiding his twitching throbbing need. He whined bucking his hips up but Itachi just smirked and kept watching, damn him.

"Itachi!" he growled squirming, he wondered how Hidan can stand the watching, he himself felt like jizzing off any time.

"Hold on..." Itachi breathed and got out of the bed, he watched the black haired Gorgeous rummage through the drawers, his blue eyes slid to Hidan, his platinum haired friend popped the jean button open grunting lowly. Yeah, the bulge in those pants surely looked painful.

"Let's make it less painful..." Itachi breathed out returning on the bed with a small tube. Deidara grinned must be the lube. He laid down supporting himself on his elbows watching the pale god kneeling on the bed open the tube and coat the fingers in the shiny substance.

When the fingers were all shiny the black eyes locked with his and there were definitely naughtiness written all over the flushed face.

"Spread your legs good and wide for me Blondie!"

He blushed hard, His cheeks were burning and his lips parted from mild arousing shock, Hidan squirmed on the bed visibly agitated.

However he did as told, spreading his legs good and wide exposing himself and watching Itachi get between his golden tanned limbs. As if that wouldn't be enough Itachi nudged them apart even more and one was hooked on Itachi's pale shoulder it made him chew on his lower lip.

His hands fisted the sheets when he felt the wet fingers probe at his opening, soon one digit pushed into him easily wriggling around, Itachi grunted watching his face intently.

Without any further ado second finger was joined. He liked the feeling and the lube did wonders... it worked so much better than spit because He didn't feel any pain... or maybe it was because of his and Hidan's last night activities or both together that he didn't know, he only knew that he likes things up his ass... the thought made him blush harder and bite on his lip till he felt blood.

Itachi's fingers stilled and the pale hand that wasn't busy with his ass came up to his face the thumb stroking his lower lip. "Hurts?" Itachi asked apparently because of the blood on his lip, he shook his head vigorously in denial, deciding not to say why he bit himself.

Itachi's fingers restarted to wriggle and pull in opposite sides in his tight walls and he moaned because of that and mostly because his platinum haired best friend plus sex object leaned over him and licked on his lower lip, licking up the blood, he felt Hidan's harsh breathing, but before he could react Hidan moved away, he missed the touch... a lot.

Itachi's fingers were feeling good now and his moans were turning sluttish and wanton, Itachi added the third finger and pushed them deeper.

"Nice and tight Dei."

Naughty Itachi... he turned his face to the side away from Itachi and away from Hidan, embarrassed.

The fingers pushed deeper and he arched mewling, strong fingers on his chin turned his face, Hidan brushed his lips and then licked on them lightly."Don't hide from me." was all Hidan said before the violet eyed beast pulled away again making him whine, he missed the touch... _a lot._

suddenly he didn't care he's blushing or not, didn't care he's too loud or not, he almost screamed, his leg jerked on Itachi's shoulder and his toes curled as he tried to push his ass back on the fingers. Itachi had definitely hit the jackpot and the raven haired beauty apparently realised it because the fingers now rammed into him hard and brushed on the blessed spot hard leaving him squirming and moaning and gasping and arching and..._wanting_.

"Itachi, unn...!"

But the raven didn't listen... the fingers started to drill in him mercilessly, he personally thought someone here wanted to hear him scream and by all means he was close... he moaned loudly the leg perched on Itachi's shoulder shook and his erection twitched leaking pearls of pre-cum, his hands took their vengeance on the sheets... he was going to have a pleasurable heart attack.

"Itachiiii!" he half screamed out his voice shaking from Itachi's fierce thrusts, grabbing on Itachi's wrist firmly he kept it still as he himself wriggled his ass on the digits moaning loudly.

"Fuck..." came from Hidan so huskily and breathlessly, he shivered at the sound and kept wriggling his ass till his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he was ready to wriggle like that till he would come, those delicate fingers were rubbing his sweet spot so deliciously.

this time it was him who emitted a helpless almost angry whine when Itachi pulled those lovely fingers out of him, through clouded eyes he watched the same fingers travel for Itachi's hard leaking erection and stroke it few times spreading the liquid on it. Dear god, he was so ready for it. His body was shaking with anticipation and he was glad to see Itachi's pale body tremble as well.

Itachi leaned down between his legs, he wrapped them around the pale hips pulling the sexy creature closer if possible. His slender arms locked around Itachi's neck and he moaned softly when the plump lips pressed on his, the Moan grew louder since Itachi was nowhere near shy, the hot tongue was pushing into his mouth demandingly, Itachi's hand travelling between them, he felt the tip of Itachi's wet cock rub on his twitching opening firmly as if warning him.

He tried to relax and succeeded somewhat, his eyes squinted shut when Itachi started to push in slowly...the black haired sin growled and mewled but didn't stop, not even when he squeaked and dug his nails in Itachi's shoulders mercilessly. It wasn't exactly painful, it wasn't painless either...but he could bear it.

When Itachi was inside of him fully, he didn't dare to open his eyes but he felt the terrible blush return to his cheeks once the realization about him loving things up... there, reminded him what it made of him.

But dear god how he loved it...

Whatever it made of him... fuck that... and _fuck_ him!

He used his legs to pull the pale god deeper it earned him a moan..

Itachi didn't treat him like Hidan had done, but then again he wasn't a virgin anymore, more or less he knew what to expect so when Itachi hooked both his legs on the pale shoulders he fisted the sheets bracing himself.

Itachi supporting himself on the bed pulled out...pushed back... slowly... and then pulled out to the tip and pushed fully back in him fast and hard, he arched and moaned and growled together, his blue eyes stared at the ceiling with his mouth parted as Itachi set a hard pace.

It rocked his body surely messing up his long hair against the sheets. He was too busy with moaning to care, through his lewd sounds and through Itachi's grunting and growling he heard his best friend's harsh heavy breathing.

Not able to think or act sanely he felt the coil in his loins tighten, his body shaking but Itachi just hammered away growling like an animal, pounding like an animal... and then rocked the hips into his ass hard.

A mewl tore from his throat...loud, demanding, pleasured. Itachi's big hardness rubbing on his sweet-spot was making him close his eyes and feel them roll in the back of his head, Itachi shoved himself in hard hitting the spot with force, if not for the position he would have sat straight up screaming, instead he just screamed and arched painfully, mewling and squirming when Itachi grunted sexily jerking his delicate form with the brutal pounding his ass received from the 'lovely' Itachi.

"Oh god. Ahh... fuck." He was losing his mind, clutching the sheets and trying to focus his eyes on the 'wet dream' slamming into him. The friction of Itachi's hard length repeatedly going in and out of him was bliss.

His blue eyes lost their focus as Itachi almost expertly rammed his prostate, he stared blankly at the ceiling not really seeing it, drool slid down his cheek and his toes curled on each hard shove, he was fucked right into heaven and his voice didn't cooperate with him to voice his thoughts, his loud moaning became mewls and whimpers and he hoped Itachi is close because he was already there if only Itachi would give him the last trigger.

He welcomed Itachi in his arms when the raven leaned down unhooking his legs never stopping the wild pace, the thrusts however became slower yet deeper.

"Ready...?" Itachi breathed on his parted lips.

"Yes...yess! Oh god yes!" he moaned out, his body jerking when Itachi's fingers wrapped around his leaking erection, he was already coming, his head lifted from the sheets and his teeth clamped on Itachi's neck because he simply needed to bite something.

Growling and screaming all together he wriggled his hips and his ass riding the pleasure out, he felt Itachi's body jerk and convulse, Itachi's breaths came in gasps, a moan was heard and he felt a hot liquid fill him up, once more... he liked the feeling.

This too... was a violent release.

His body went limp, his legs fell on the bed and his head laid back on the bed as well, all he could do was try to breathe.

"H-Hidan... enjoyed the show?" Itachi asked reminding him that they weren't alone.

When no answer came Itachi pushed up on the arms and then kneeled up shakily, he pushed himself on his elbows weakly trying to focus his eyes.

"Mmm..." came from Itachi...the sound low and...needy.

Hidan was standing beside the bed in all the naked glory.

And god damn it, the guy had such a body... The fact that Hidan's cock was hard and angry red at the tip made the sight so much better...

...

_An: let me know what you think... next chap will be a bit naughtier since Hidan's and Itachi's relationship is the way it is..._

_Mettlei..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Warnings: yaoi..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this._

_Pairings: HidaIta, HidaDei... HidaItaDei._

_An: thank you all for the reviews! And thank you for liking the story... now, the following chapter is for pervs only, you've been warned... enjoy! *runs off*_

_..._

"Mmm..." came from Itachi...the sound low and...needy.

Hidan was standing beside the bed in all the naked glory.

And god damn it, the guy had such a body... The fact that Hidan's cock was hard and angry red at the tip made the sight so much better...

His blue eyes however glued on Itachi's face, Itachi was blushing while looking at Hidan's crotch the mouth parted, Itachi clearly wanted Hidan and he knew his best friend can tell it from the look on the flushed face and from the way those black eyes went half lidded and lusty roaming on the strong, athletic body.

"Yes, I did like the show... it gave me naughty ideas." Hidan husked out with a devilish grin the violet eyes on Itachi, they flickered to him for a while just to travel back to Itachi.

"C'mon Itachi, you know you want it."

Deidara's mouth parted in shock but it was alright, not that anyone noticed, Hidan was too busy watching Itachi's reaction and Itachi was too busy blushing and squirming. But all and all he thought Hidan was right, no way Itachi could deny wanting Hidan.

He pushed himself up a bit pressing his back against the bedpost, he guessed it was his turn to watch and hell, he would enjoy it...

Itachi crawled on all fours towards the platinum haired devil when Itachi was mere inches away the raven kneeled up on the bed now facing Hidan.

"I still don't like you!" Itachi breathed on Hidan's lips and Deidara thought Itachi's tone and the breathless way, told the tale just how much he _liked_.

Hidan seemingly heard and felt it too, the violet eyes sparkled as hands fisted Itachi's black hair and leaned Itachi back biting on the soft pale neck just to slide the tongue all the way up to the luscious lips, Hidan's white teeth clamped on the lower one causing Itachi to shiver and gasp.

He could see Itachi lean into Hidan till pale chest met paler.

"I'll try to keep it in mind while you're sucking me..." Hidan husked out and Deidara squirmed on the bed. Those two were playing dirty and it tuned him on anew.

Itachi grunted as if he wouldn't like it when Hidan used force to push Itachi down.

Hidan standing beside the bed and Itachi on all fours before him... yep, Deidara was getting hard again.

He saw Itachi's cheeks flare up as a pink wet tongue sneaked out licking on the tip of the proud erection, Hidan groaned and the raven moaned softly taking the cock in the mouth halfway, Hidan's hips bucked forward and Itachi being on all fours and with Hidan's hand in the black hair was once more helpless...

Deidara smirked hearing Itachi moan on the huge length as Hidan pushed further ... Itachi loved to be dominated that much was clear, or maybe it was something about Hidan that made him and Itachi into dirty sluts.

He shivered on the bed when he saw Hidan push on Itachi's head hard, he wondered did Itachi liked it the way he had liked it, except for the hurting jaw.

Itachi moaned and then there were squishy sounds and sounds of sucking as Itachi let Hidan to push and pull like Deidara had let his friend last night.

Hidan was smiling an ecstatic kind of satisfied smile, he guessed it was something to do with the fact that Itachi clearly loved what he was doing. oh the black haired sin was _crazy_ about the violet eyed demon, that much Deidara could see and hear.

"Look at me!" Hidan choked out and Deidara blushed, Hidan was enjoying it to the boot, he heard his best friend growl when Itachi's black eyes opened half way looking up.

Hidan was gasping for air and the strong hands jerked in the black hair yanking Itachi further harshly. "Ahh fuck, that's right... keep swallowing!"

Naughty, naughty Hidan.

Itachi was groaning as the little cute nose pressed into platinum pubic hair it was probably too much to take and fortunately for Itachi Hidan soon pulled away gasping for air and looking down at the choking beauty.

The funniest thing was to watch Itachi looking all displeased, licking the plump lips and close the beautiful eyes as if to enjoy the taste better.

Hidan pulled Itachi up by the luxurious hair and once more Itachi failed to object, the pale delicate body simply shivered, the black eyes looked in the violet ones so lustfully and obediently that even Deidara had a sudden mad urge to fuck the black haired sin.

Hidan then kissed Itachi and Deidara felt his now fully hard erection throb because of the soft moan Itachi made in the fierce kiss. The two parted with a noise and a string of saliva hanging and breaking between them.

"On all fours _'Tachi_!" Hidan said smirking and putting emphasis on the endearing word, Itachi gasped and opened his mouth most probably to object unconvincingly, but didn't get the chance as Hidan grabbed Itachi's waist turning the beauty around to face away.

Hidan still standing on the fluffy carpet pushed on Itachi's pale back till Itachi had no choice but to bend over supporting the weight with the hands on the bed, Hidan leaned over Itachi's back breathing on the soft neck, Itachi's hair were brushed to the side to hang down over one shoulder the other side of the neck was traced by Hidan's hot lips

Deidara laying there and watching felt his breathing get uneven... it looked so... so... sexy and sweet at the same time.

He let out a small moan when Hidan pushed his index finger into Itachi's mouth, the plump lips wrapped around it instantly Itachi's cheeks hollowing as with suction, Hidan groaned and the pale hips rocked into Itachi's ass cheeks coaxing another moan from the black haired sin.

Hidan's purplish eyes closed as the demon seemingly enjoyed Itachi sucking the finger, he watched Hidan's lips part and form a small smile as second finger joined the first one into the hot mouth.

How could Hidan stay sane without getting release for so long Deidara didn't know...

"You do know how to suck, eh?" Hidan teased as he pulled the digits out of Itachi's mouth, the beauty growled and squirmed but said nothing, which made the demon chuckle almost sweetly as the wet finger traced on Itachi's pale back. Deidara gulped down his moan, Itachi arched into Hidan's touches perfectly.

Itachi yelped sounding pretty much like a... female dog as Hidan had put it, the sound was made because the wet fingers along with the palm spanked a pale tender ass cheek sharply. Hidan's hand cupped and squeezed and groped and Itachi looked hell bent on keeping the sounds at bay...failing. The delicate backside pushed back making the grin on Hidan's handsome face widen.

"Lovely..." Hidan breathed out and Deidara could only jerk his hips in vain when his best friend leaned down and licked the soft ass cheek, Itachi squirmed and fidgeted and Deidara saw the black eyes close as the beauty gulped air.

And then Deidara gulped air as well, not getting enough anyway Itachi choked out Hidan's name in a shocked way, the demon was tracing the hot wet tongue over the pink opening.

"H-Hidan... no." Itachi was trying to pull away, just to be spanked harshly and grabbed by the frail hips even harsher, Itachi squeaked and Deidara seeing his best friends greyish eyebrows furrowed dangerously, thought it would be best if Itachi wouldn't resist. He knew _he_ wouldn't...

Hidan's strong hands never released the pale hips as the demon restarted to lick on the wrinkled hole, Deidara's eyes travelled to Itachi's expression, breathing heavily and harshly the beauty's mouth parted and then parted even more a low moan coming out, Itachi's eyes closed again now clearly from pleasure.

Hidan's tongue was thrusting in and out and Deidara felt like fainting... naughty, naughty Hidan.

As for the black haired sin...well Itachi had forgotten to squirm the lips forming an 'o' a wanton moan coming from deep within the throat but he guessed he would make weird sounds as well if Hidan would treat him like that.

Hidan's hands pulled on the hips pulling Itachi's backside on his face and Itachi too was pushing back now to get more, Itachi's lean arms shaking trying to keep in the position. Deidara fidgeted on the bed seeing drool drip on the sheets.

The drool wetted the sheets and Itachi whined because Hidan pulled away gasping for air.

"Nuhh Hidan, ahh fuck... stop teasing." Itachi mumbled out looking over his pale shoulder.

Hidan didn't say anything most probably didn't trust his voice Deidara saw the demon shake all through. Hidan grabbed the lube and squirted it on the fingers spreading the liquid rashly.

D one of Hidan's hands slapped Itachi's reddened ass cheek and the one with the slickened fingers pushed two digits into Itachi straight away, all the way.

He was sure Hidan did it just to hear the yelp from Itachi because when the beauty did yelp Hidan growled his animalistic groan wriggling the digits and pulling them out half way just to push back inside to his knuckles. Itachi was moaning and still pushing the ass back to get more.

Hidan's cheeks pinkish the purplish eyes on the questing fingers and Itachi's backside as the third digit was added, Hidan's breathing heavy, oh yes his friend was into this didn't matter who started it... they all were into this.

Hidan grabbed on Itachi's hip firmly and the beauty then growled and screamed the voice shaking, Hidan was literally starting to finger-fuck Itachi. Deidara with his blue eyes half lidded observed Itachi's eyes roll in the back of his head and the drool start to leak out of the parted mouth again.

"H-Hidan...ahhh... Nhhh, too much!" Itachi's arms gave out and the beautiful face turned with the crimson cheek flush on the sheets, Itachi never stopped his loud moaning and Hidan never stopped his growling and his ramming fingers.

"Lovely sounds 'Tachi!" Hidan husked out going faster till Deidara heard squishy sounds coming from the action.

"Oh god... just fuck me. Hidan!"

For an answer the demon spanked Itachi's already red ass cheek hard as it was now nicely sticking in the air because of the new position. Deidara once more jerked on the bed feeling an awful need to be fucked himself when Hidan pumped the fingers into Itachi so hard that the poor beauty shook along with the moves and judging by the wet patch on the sheets near Itachi's mouth and the way Itachi seemingly couldn't even scream or growl anymore just fist the sheets and mewl loudly, Itachi was finger-fucked into his own personal heaven.

Interesting what was Hidan waiting for... Itachi was more than just needy... Itachi was a quivering mass of pleasure on the bed.

"Please... Hidan, ahh!"

Hidan growled and removed his fingers instantly.

Oh, so that's what the purple eyed demon was waiting for.

Naughty, naughty Hidan!

Hidan fisted Itachi's silky tresses pulling the beauty up pressing the pale back on the firm chest. "Please what 'Tachi?"

"Fuck me... please fuck me!" Hidan turned Itachi's head enough to claim the plump lips which made Itachi moan softly, one of Itachi's hands lifted and went behind entangling in platinum hair pulling the larger male closer.

While still kissing Hidan's hand went between the two sweaty bodies, Deidara with his mouth dry watched Hidan stroke the large cock harshly before holding it firmly at the base guiding it between Itachi's ass cheeks.

Itachi's backside pushed back, Deidara growled along with his two lovers when Hidan pushed his hips forward steadily and hard grasping the beauty's pale hip in what seemed iron grip, Itachi broke the kiss mewling and half fell half leaned forward getting on all fours once more, Hidan then grabbed Itachi's hips with both hands and thrust forward again, hard… burying all of the long length into the tender flesh.

Hidan stroked Itachi's back with the violet eyes following the moves as Itachi breathed hard and tried to relax.

Deidara played with an idea to please himself while watching those two, decided not to. Decided to keep watching because dear god Hidan and Itachi looked so... so... _Fitting_.

Those two were literally _fitting_, their personalities, their bodies... he wondered did the two realised it, he thought that they didn't, not yet anyway.

"Move..." Itachi whispered, there was a brief pause in which Itachi breathed with closed eyes and Hidan just kept stroking the flawless back.

"Please move... Hidan." Itachi added and Hidan smirked only faintly as he grabbing hold on Itachi's hips once more pulling the hard cock out halfway and then slowly pushed back inside growling.

Deidara's blue eyes were glued on Hidan's swollen man pride gliding into Itachi, he wondered why it aroused him so much. Itachi was delicate not as much as himself but still delicate and Hidan was so...so...well endowed and that large shaft pushing into Itachi's pink opening looked so dirty for a lack of a better word. Hidan was watching too, shamelessly... with shining eyes.

"Mhh fuck Itachi, I don't think nice and slow will do it for me or you, eh?" Hidan choked out and groaned when Itachi pushed back roughly grinding the delicate backside into Hidan's hips.

"For once you're thinking right!"

Hidan even as much as managed a smile leaning over Itachi's pale form, biting on the soft neck gently just to straighten back up and slam into Itachi with force.

The black haired beauty arched the back moaning loudly, Deidara was sure Hidan already managed to hit the jackpot seeing the way Itachi wriggled his pretty ass on Hidan and mewled loudly with his mouth open and eyes closed.

Hidan didn't give Itachi the pleasure of wriggling too much he pulled out and slammed back in starting a rough and almost violent rhythm which made Itachi pretty much scream and move his lovely backside in perfect timing with Hidan's thrusts, Hidan was growling and pounding away like a mad man...

Deidara watched and mentally noted that the sex between those two was what you call passionate and hungry... definitely passionate didn't matter that Itachi was facing the sheets and ...ahem once more drooling on them.

Didn't matter that Hidan was more concentrated on watching the cock abusing the pink pucker and...ahem murmuring something incoherent which was uncharacteristic for the demon.

It was damn passionate... and just to make it clear, in this case passionate meant – showing intense emotion.

Itachi's voice cracked and the beauty now just mewled as Hidan made his thrusts harder and slower grinding his hips into Itachi's backside time after time probably just to hear the almost cute whine-like moan that got out with every time it was done.

"Hidan... I'mmmh!"

"Yeah me too..." Hidan instantly grunted back, once more using Itachi's silky hair as a handle pulling Itachi to kneel up. Hidan's muscled arm wrapped around Itachi's chest balancing them both the other hand wrapping around Itachi's leaking need starting to stroke with fast jerky moves.

"Mmmh... Ahhh... so good." Itachi moaned out turning his head and biting on Hidan's jaw line. Deidara knew all too well how the biting worked on his friend and he was right Hidan growled loudly jerking the hips violently.

Deidara watched both perfect bodies start to jerk and convulse at the same time. He saw Itachi's pleasured expression as the beautiful sin kept the lips pressed on Hidan's jaw while spurting the creamy liquid on the sheets in white thick ribbons.

He saw Hidan gasping for air with the alluring eyes squinted shut almost as if in pain, the muscles on Hidan's arms tensed pressing Itachi against himself firmly, he saw Hidan bite his own lip, he was sure it was to keep the shout or moan inside... a muffled strained shout escaped the demon anyway and Itachi's soft mewl answered just before Itachi went limp in the strong arms.

Hidan remained standing with Itachi against the broad chest, both lovers were gasping for air and Deidara couldn't find another word as simply beautiful.

The idea to watch totally paid off, he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life and he was sure no sex store could provide him with that kind of porn. But that was probably so only because emotions were involved and Hidan and Itachi weren't strangers.

The purple eyes opened fixing on his blue ones. Deidara gave his best friend a somewhat impish grin, Hidan returned it and the alluring eyes moved down his body stopping on his painful by now erection.

"Seems like Dei enjoyed our show Itachi." Hidan chuckled out weakly, Itachi murmured something that Deidara was sure even the beauty himself didn't understand.

Hidan was chuckling again scooping Itachi's exhausted body unto the strong arms, Itachi squirmed weakly but stopped when the back connected with the sheets, Hidan put Itachi down carefully and leaned down planting a soft open mouthed kiss on the plump lips.

Itachi's eyes were half lidded looking like all he wants to do is sleep.

He was forced to look away from Itachi when Hidan grabbed on his leg making him squeak pretty much like a female dog too. Hidan grinned at him getting between his legs parting them with force, his blue orbs widened seeing Hidan hard...

"Where the hell do you get the stamina, you demon unn?" he breathed out moaning when Hidan's fingers traced his hard arousal.

Hidan made a weird noise... something like a snort-like laugh but didn't say anything instead leaned into him and pressed their lips together, he moaned blessing the feeling of Hidan's tongue in his mouth, god, he missed it.

Soft murmur from beside them indicated that the black haired sin isn't sleeping but watching them.

Hidan's lips pulled away and he received a naughty smile which made him kind of melt from inside.

"How about you...ride this demon, eh?"

Itachi gasped in a way that said 'oh god _hot_!'

And Deidara just stared at Hidan in erotic horror... The truth was, he wanted to do it... he wanted to see Hidan underneath him as he would... just the thought of it made him moan like whore.

"L-lay down, un." he croaked out.

Hidan did... still smirking, by now Deidara didn't mind that smirk, he knew it's a good sign, the sign that Hidan was enjoying.

He straddled the demon a note of shyness playing over his features, he hoped Hidan and Itachi didn't notice...

Hidan did notice of course... of course.

"Don't worry Dei... I'll be guiding you."

God, why was Hidan so fucking perfect?

Hidan's hands grabbed on his hips and lifted him up with the help of his legs, he felt the shaft press on his... wet from Itachi's juices, hole and he moaned trying to sit down on it, his fingernails dug in Hidan's broad chest when the demon didn't let him do so, instead guided him down slowly.

He was grateful for it because Hidan was so damn big... but god, he loved the feeling, a low throaty moan came from him as his back arched, his mouth parted when the fact that he was sitting now with all his weight on the hard shaft sunk in... it sunk in deeply.

He wriggled on the hardness right away doing an ecstatic laugh-like growl when the huge cock rubbed on his sweet spot inside of him... Hidan's size was definitely a blessing, It filled him up so heavenly, he simply couldn't stop wriggling.

Until Hidan lifted him up and then released his hips causing him to sit back with all his weight. Hot flashes of white exploded in his vision and just to feel it again he lifted himself up and sat back down hard nearly screaming when he started to bounce himself on the demon lap.

He was moaning loudly and he realized it but felt proud anyway because in truth he felt like screaming... it felt so god damn good!

The greatest pleasure for him was to look down at Hidan… at pleasured growling and squirming Hidan... gasping and mewling under him... it felt like riding the devil even though he had no idea how it would feel like.

Hidan's lidded purple eyes and the pinkish cheeks, the parted lips were to die for.

"God, Hidan... this is so good, un!" he gasped out for an answer Hidan simply growled bucking the hips up sharply the very next time he brought himself down...then he did scream.

And didn't care... Hidan had to know how good it felt.

His rhythm fell apart as he wriggled his ass on Hidan hard earning himself a mewl, before he lifted himself up and started a whole new pace... an animalistic one, he heard the raven hum sexily.

He squeezed on Hidan's hands that were still helping him move grasping his hips.

"Harder Hidan!" he urged and his best friend complied with a growl lifting him up and pulling him down hard and bucking the hips up just as hard doubling the force of their sex.

He did scream and yes, drool that too... his eyes locked with Hidan's for a short while before he closed them and they rolled back in his head... now it was him who murmured things he was sure no one could understand, but the intention was to let Hidan know how good it felt.

He heard Itachi moan oh so wantonly and he could only wonder is Itachi thinking he and Hidan was beautiful like Deidara though Hidan and Itachi were beautiful.

One glance at the raven and he knew it was so, Itachi was hard, stroking himself slowly, the black eyes glued on them.

"Hidan, mhh...fuck... from behind." he managed to gasp out and saw Hidan's eyebrows pull up but he was lifted off completely as Hidan instantly went by his demand.

He got on all fours and before he could do anything else Hidan was back inside of him sending ecstasy through his veins instead of blood.. but his idea was to please Hidan and Itachi at the same time, if he could, please.

"Ita-chi... come here, un!"

The raven moaned and scooted closer and he shaking from Hidan's thrusts pulled on Itachi's hip till the hard man-flesh was before his nose, he didn't have to think on it, he looked up to Itachi smirking. "Don't try to choke me this time, un." with that said he took the rigid cock in his mouth sucking straight away, feeling the length twitch against his tongue...

Itachi's hands fisted his hair but didn't push or pull, for a reward he sucked harder and took the flesh deeper in his mouth moaning loudly on it because of the demon pounding into him ramming away at his prostate on each shove.

Hidan was spanking his ass and Itachi was mewling now surely pulling his hair out, he looked up through hazy eyes. Itachi was keeping the eyes closed with Hidan's two fingers in the hot mouth, sucking on them. And Hidan was getting louder now, emitting sharp grunts and low moans... he himself was pretty much screaming muffled by Itachi's leaking cock... his screaming however stopped when he was forced to swallow a hot salty liquid, which he didn't mind though.

Itachi's hips jerked and pulled away shaking all through, his blue eyes closed he wasn't able to hold back anymore.

"Pull him up..." he heard Itachi's voice but couldn't open his eyes, he was so close, so close to coming and fainting...

His hands flew in different directions when Hidan pulled him up on his knees and supported him like the demon had done with Itachi not so long ago, one of his hands flew behind and grabbed on Hidan's platinum hair as the beast kept pounding into him mercilessly, so goddamn _brutally_... the other hand grabbed Itachi's black hair when a hot scorching mouth engulfed his needy cock.

It was all over for him... turning his head and managing to bite on Hidan's neck, because he just had to bite something, he mewled and jerked, convulsing and trying to choke Itachi for a change as he hit his peak the hardest in his life.

He heard Itachi gulp it down and he heard Hidan groan and he felt the amazing feeling of being filled with hot liquid, he mewled and enjoyed Hidan's hips still snapping on his skin as his best friend rode out the orgasm.

His head rested on Hidan's shoulder and he hoped those two enjoyed this evening like he did but right now all he wanted was sleep. He murmured his whish faintly not even as much as hoping that Hidan or Itachi might understand what he's saying.

Whether Hidan understood or felt the same way, he didn't know, but Hidan found enough energy to lift him up on the strong arms, he heard sheets rustle and forced one of his eyes open half way.

Itachi was smiling faintly and pulling the soiled covers off of the huge bed then walked for the closet getting fresh ones. He could only admire their energy.

Hidan laid him down on fresh and clean covers and he nuzzled in them managing a smile and then a groan as Hidan wiped his lower regions... now to this feeling he _couldn't_ get used to, he squirmed wanting to object but Hidan was already finished getting on the bed on his side, to this feeling he could get used to, he looked at Hidan's still somewhat flushed face wondering could and should he nuzzle up... he wanted to...

Violet eye peaked at him with Hidan never turning the head to his side as if reading his thoughts Hidan lifted his arms up, he smiled getting himself closer he put his head on Hidan's pale chest feeling the arm lay on his shoulder lightly.

He wasn't even mildly surprised when Itachi's head lay on the other side of the broad chest and there was a tiny content smile on the beautiful features. The black eyes met his, Itachi's delicate pale hand laid on Hidan's chest between their faces, without thinking Deidara put his own hand on Itachi's, their fingers entwined as if they had done that billion times before.

Then his eyes closed, he could feel Hidan lift his head, he was sure Hidan was looking at him and Itachi and their joined hands, he heard a hum and then he passed out...

...

_An: I...haha...never mind, just let me know what you think..._

_Mettlei..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Warnings: hm, language._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_Pairings: HidaItaDei..._

_An: thank you for the reviews :) I appreciate them be sure of it. Sorry for the usual mistakes and stuff, if it gets too bothering let me know, maybe I'll think of getting beta, which will of course slow down the updates in general. _

…_Of Lust..._

He was rather surprised the next morning when he woke up and Hidan was still sleeping, it was usually Hidan who got up first...and Itachi was nowhere to be seen.

He sat up and wriggled on the bed pleasantly surprised that his backside didn't hurt. It was sore but it didn't hurt like it had hurt after his first time with the demon, he looked at the sleeping Hidan and smiled, Hidan looked sweet almost cute when sleeping… the sight made him lean down and press his lips lightly on the plump ones before he got out of the bed and staggered for the bathroom with his brain still half sleeping...

After half an hour which he spent under steaming water he went out of the bathroom wrapped in a white towel, jumping when Hidan rushed past him as soon as he opened the door.

"Damn it finally, good fucking morning Dei, almost pissed myself!" Hidan shouted and banged the door shut leaving him giggling as he walked back for the huge bed and fell on it on his back wondering where was Itachi, he heard the shower start and had to chase away the thoughts of Hidan's body all wet.

He jerked on the bed when Itachi came in the room carrying what seemed a platter with food, he now was drooling, besides Itachi looked ever so fresh and... almost glowing satisfaction. Dressed in simple grey pyjama pants and a black tight vest Itachi managed to look simply gorgeous. The beauty smiled at him putting the platter on the table and coming across the room to him. He felt his cheeks flare up not sure what or how to do.

Itachi though seemingly didn't share his doubts, the raven crouched down before him when he sat on the edge of the bed and pecked him on the lips, shortly, gently... it was sweet, it made him smile and forget the stupid blush.

"Morning blonde beauty." Itachi chuckled out parting from him and he wondered is Itachi calling him like that in his thoughts, he didn't mind if the black haired beauty did.

"Morning... and what would Hidan's nickname be then, un?" he asked as Itachi straightened up and then chuckled again.

"A demon? Definitely so, purple eyed demon!"

Great minds think alike... he, he!

"I'm freaking starving!"

their heads snapped to a certain purple eyed demon, Hidan's platinum hair wet and the perfectly sculpted chest wet as well a towel on the manly hips... talking about wet dreams.

Itachi's lips curled up but the smile was forced away.

"I have the breakfast, though I didn't know what Hidan would like, so I got a bit of everything, but Hidan you should at least dry off before we eat!"

Hidan barked out a laugh...

"Scared to drool because of the wrong reasons at the table, Itachi _babe_?"

"I'm not your _babe_ and you're not _that_ sexy, you know!"

Deidara chuckled, it seemed that the truce was over between those two...

"Yeah..." Hidan breathed out with a smirk closing in to Itachi. "And you're awfully ugly!" Hidan finished and pressed two pairs of plump lips together, Itachi was once more melting into Hidan even if the kiss was short. Itachi's cheeks had gained much more colour when Hidan pulled away and retreated just to pull him up by his arm and press the same hot lips on his for a short while.

When that was done Hidan went for the table then turned back with the handsome face serious.

"Yea yea.. I got it, stop fucking staring. I'm going to dry off!" the bathroom door banged shut behind Hidan and he heard grumbling in there it made him chuckle and look at Itachi... Itachi was smiling.

"Now you understand what I meant when I said he's nice if you get to know him, un?" he asked beaming at Itachi.

"Don't tell him that, but yes I do."

While Hidan was in the bathroom Itachi searched his closet and got a pair of simple sweat pants for him to wear and a simple t-shirt, the fluffy carpet on his bare feet felt nice, he declined the slippers.

When Hidan still grumbling got out of the bathroom blue and black eyes followed each movement as Hidan pulled on the jeans...

"Want me to get a shirt for you?" Itachi offered standing up from the chair pouring coffee in three mugs.

"A vest... I hate t-shirts!" Hidan said and went for the table joining them, grabbing a mug and slurping the coffee winking at him and he knew it's because he had been the one who had put sugar in the coffee just like Hidan loved it, he smiled for an answer... Hidan was more than just nice, one just had to look properly.

Itachi came back putting a black vest over Hidan's shoulder before sitting down, the black eyes on Hidan.

Hidan's eyebrows furrowed the purple eyes scanned the table with the goods, stopping on the ham.

"Hell yes, real food!" his friend groaned out chewing on the meet.

He just smirked tearing a piece off of the sweet bread he was munching down, Hidan of course thought anything that is sweet is not real food.

"Put it on!" Itachi murmured.

"Put fucking what on?"

"The vest!"

"Ah Itachi babe, can't keep your pretty eyes off of me?"

"Shut up, stupid brute!"

Hidan stood up pulling the vest over his head. "Ugly ass!"

Deidara faced the table chuckling...

"Fuck you."

"The other way around, _babe_!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Blow me... _babe_!"

Yeah Hidan and Itachi definitely matched.

"What time are we supposed to be at the zoo anyway, un?" he asked brightly and Itachi instantly turned to him smiling.

"After an hour or so, you both probably want to get home to get fresh clothes or something, I'll arrange a car."

"I'll arrange a car!" Hidan mocked with an important face before letting out a mad chuckle.. "Damn Itachi you sound like a stuck-up idiot when you say things like that!"

Itachi sighed and shook his head like someone would shake their heads standing before a dying man knowing they can't do anything to help... not a thing.

"No, I really don't like you Hidan!" Itachi breathed out.

"I know..." Hidan retorted looking in the lap and smirking chewing on the bacon.

…

After three hours he and Itachi were sitting on a bench under a large three at the zoos territory...

"You both picked the right animals!" Hidan shouted coming to them dressed in black jeans and a black vest with an open long sleeved shirt over and black sneakers.

Deidara had to admit that Hidan looked simply godlike in black it contrasted the platinum hair perfectly.

Itachi beside him fidgeted, the raven was dressed to kill, at least Deidara was sure about it, black tight pants with wider ends and he couldn't get his eyes off of the slender legs, and then there was Itachi's little tiny crimson shirt with long sleeves as well but god damn it, it was sinfully tight showing everyone just how lithe and lean Itachi's body was, to top it all up Itachi had once more left his silky black hair loose.

He himself was dressed in blue and yes they were tight, jeans and a shirt also blue, blue matched his eyes... he had made his long blonde hair in a half ponytail like he usually did, with one bang nearly covering up his eye at one side.

He personally thought they're making a lovely trio.

"Why's that?" Itachi asked sounding like he's trying to sound not interested.

Hidan winced sitting right next to Itachi.

"Because I saw my back in the mirror and it sure looks like I've been attacked by two horny kitties."

Great... Hidan's mission on earth apparently was to make him and Itachi die from blushing. Itachi was seemingly pretending he didn't hear anything, but it didn't work out in the end. "Do you really have to say such things, no seriously... you couldn't resist, could you?" Itachi snapped still refusing to meet Hidan's eyes.

"Well apparently resisting is not something the three of us do."

He chuckled, Hidan was so bluntly right again.

Itachi stood up crossing the arms and looking randomly to the side looking all pissed off while Hidan was grinning and eyeing Itachi up and down the violet eyes narrowed. "Hey Itachi… you look even uglier today than yesterday..."

Translation to that would be that Itachi looked stunningly beautiful. Deidara gave out a small chuckle seeing Itachi blush harder, then the plump lips twitched as if wanting to form a smile, but somehow the beauty managed to fight it off.

"Today I like you even less that yesterday." Itachi retorted quietly.

Translation to that would be that Itachi liked Hidan more and more. Deidara wasn't even trying to keep his chuckling to himself, he knew those two realised that it's obvious that none of them bought it.

"Anyway... what the fuck are we supposed to do today? I mean, I can just Google that shit and make a report out of it, what's the point of staring at an animal in a cage?"

Itachi finally turned to face the purple eyed devil.

"We're supposed to-..."Itachi started in a scolding tone but paused the blackish eyes travelled to his blue orbs. "No seriously, he's right! What's the point of watching them?"

…

He sighed deeply after four excruciating hours, as it appeared the school was now trading slaves and the project was a decoy. They were more or less forced to work at the zoo, Deidara had spent the last hours giving rats to eagles and the kind of birds he didn't even knew the names of. Hidan had been off to predators and Itachi came back for the bench on shaky legs and paler in the face than usual...

He even forgot his own distress seeing Itachi staggering to them with the plump lips squinted in a thin white line. Even Hidan noticed, the demon stood up giving his place to Itachi and then crouched down before them after Itachi sat down.

"You okay 'Tachi?"

He observed the way Hidan didn't even sound sarcastic in any way saying that endearing word and observed Itachi just shake the head in denial.

"Have you ever seen a god damn _python_ swallow a damn rabbit?" Itachi choked out wiping his forehead with his hand.

"So you were with slimy reptiles." Hidan stated putting his hand on Itachi's knee.

Itachi nodded weakly the black eyes locked with violet. "_All_ those snakes were fatter than I am and the man in charge looked like a snake too... and when I said I'm not getting into the pythons cage to give the thing the stupid rabbit the man grabbed my arm and _hissed_ at me that he will feed me to the snake if I don't."

The grey eyebrows on Hidan's face knitted together dangerously and Hidan's hand was now gripping the delicate knee. "Fucking what? What's his name? I'm gonna go and beat him up! He has no right to force any-"

Itachi stopped Hidan by grabbing the guys wrist."Its fine... don't have to go back anyway so forget it but seriously This had clearly nothing to do with the project, this is stupid, thank god we don't have to come back, did you see the wolves Hidan?"

"Yeah, un... did you see them?" he joined in smiling only faintly, sure those two didn't notice the fact that Itachi failed to release Hidan's wrist now simply holding it as Hidan was still holding Itachi's knee...

"Yeah and I'm sure as hell will mention in my report the fact that animals shouldn't be kept in cages where they look like they would commit a fucking suicide were they a bit smarter and that they shouldn't be kept behind fucking bars just so stupid fat kids could stare at them and show off to their friends that they had seen a living breathing wolf or whatever...stupid retards!"

"Yeah, you're right, un. But you shouldn't mention it in your report though."

"Whatever, let's get out of here..." Hidan grumbled finally standing up, letting Itachi hand fall in process.

He didn't catch when or how it happened but they ended up with Hidan at the steer and Itachi on the backseat with him.

As soon as they started to drive though two black eyes were on him.

"Uhh Itachi... you're making me nervous looking at me like that, un!" he mumbled out a bit too nervous.

"I'm horny."

He blushed terribly and Hidan sounded like choking at the steer.

"If you two start fucking there, this might as well be your last ride, 'cause I'll be peaking at you not the road!" Hidan stated taking the right turn nonetheless.

"That was a bit sudden Itachi, un..." he murmured for an answer Itachi's black eyebrows cocked up in amused way, he dared to peak at Itachi's crotch, Itachi wasn't joking about being horny.

"Sudden? No, go ahead you recall any scene of the last night!"

Deidara's mistake was that he did recall, he on all fours, sweaty, moaning. Hidan behind, banging, growling. Itachi at the front, getting sucked, moaning, sucking Hidan's fingers...

He swallowed tickly feeling the blood rush for his cheeks and his groin. He peaked at Hidan's profile finding the devil chewing his lower lip, he was ready to bet Hidan recalled something too, he wanted to know what exactly.

"Damn weasel." Hidan chuckled out continuing to drive, now smirking.

But Itachi apparently wasn't finished.

"If you can't I can refresh your memory."

"No, I remember it just fine Itachi, un!"

"Hm babe it's awfully nice that you're all dirty and naughty but don't get too excited...we have school tomorrow and it's already almost eight..."

Itachi's face changed so drastically, it almost looked like Hidan has just slapped the raven across the cheek. Well he himself didn't feel any better...

"Are you trying to say that we're going to have fun only on weekends? Or what is it that you're trying to say? That it was a onetime thing?"

Deidara made himself small and unnoticeable... oh, he could see Hidan's face from the side. His best friend definitely did not like what Itachi just asked, not one bit!

But Hidan not answering seemingly led Itachi to believe that the silence meant yes it was a onetime thing... Silly Itachi.

When Hidan failed to answer Itachi didn't ask anything more and looked out of the window looking pretty hurt... silly Hidan for not answering.

But Hidan apparently had plans of his own without letting them know Hidan was driving them for the demon's lair, meaning Hidan's house.

"Where are you taking us?" oh yes, Itachi sounded grumpy and totally offended.

"Shut up!" oh yes, Hidan sounded pissed.

When the car stopped by Hidan's house he got out without a word and then watched Hidan walk around the car and open the door for Itachi motioning with his head.

"Get out!"

Itachi shook his head 'no' with the slender arms crossed on the chest and the slender legs crossed too. Itachi reminded him of a spoiled princes right now asked to do something she didn't want, the cute pout was there on Itachi's face too, completing the picture.

Itachi yelped and Hidan snarled grabbing Itachi's arm pulling the lithe body out of the car rather easily. then Itachi was being dragged for the house, the funny thing was that Itachi didn't resist.

Inside the house he freed himself of his shoes and giggled when Hidan managed to kick off his own and then bored holes in Itachi's head till the beauty kicked off his own.

"Well hello my lost son..."

Hidan's mother...

He waved and smiled sweetly, pleased when the rather pretty woman smiled at him too, then she apparently decided to embarrass her son and brushed the nearly white hair while Hidan was still holding on to Itachi's arm. Itachi for reasons unknown was beetroot red.

But the thing with Hidan was that the guy never felt embarrassed, actually he didn't remember a single time when Hidan would have felt embarrassed about something, Hidan just huffed batting his mother's hand away from the platinum hair.

"Hey mom, this is Itachi..."

The woman now smiled at Itachi, her eyes turning a bit concerned probably because of the redness of Itachi's cheeks."He seems almost unwilling to be here."

There Itachi shook his head in denial frantically while Hidan nodded in approval.

Hidan's mother then smirked turning her back to the two, she took her purse the smirk never leaving her face, Deidara now knew where Hidan got that smirk from.

"Right well, I'm not gonna be home till tomorrow. You three be good and don't rack the house in case you decide to have another _fighting session_ with Deidara and your new friend."

With that said the pleasant woman left the house leaving him with his jaw on the floor, Hidan paler than usual and Itachi mildly confused.

"Oh god, Hidan, un!"

The demon paled even more and licked the lips dumbly while Itachi was staring at them.

"She didn't fucking buy our fighting story, did she?" Hidan asked and then went awfully red in the face. "Fucking hell... well... shit... fuck... damn... well, okay I guess my mother knows."

"Why am I here?" Itachi reminded of himself and a special reminder for Hidan was when the raven yanked the arm out of Hidan's clutches just to be grabbed harsher this time.

"Hidan, why...stop grabbing me like that...why you're-?"

"You have loads of question don't you Itachi babe?" Hidan cooed out smirking and he thought that Itachi was now a bit scared.

"Hidan don't make him think you're about to hurt him... he's not about to hurt you Itachi, un!"

"H-he better—don't—" Itachi started but fell silent as Hidan half dragged half pulled Itachi for the room ...

He followed...

...

_An: one chapter left... let me know what you think..._

_Mettlei..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Warnings: yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_Pairings: HidaItaDei... eehehe..there's DeiIta (!) ahead :P_

_An: *bows* I thank you all for the support and the lovely reviews! Enjoy the last chapter, there won't be anymore._

_...Of Lust..._

Itachi got pinned to the wall in a blink of an eye.

He smirking about his best friends methods went and sat on the bed turning on Hidan's pc and watching the two crushes.

"I'm gonna ask questions now and you will answer honestly! Alright Itachi?" Hidan asked calmly as if Itachi wouldn't be struggling and trying to break free, good luck with that.

"Are you gonna hurt me if you don't like the answers?"

Ha ha nice one Itachi. Hidan ignored the question.

"Why did you fuck with Dei?"

"Because I like him... a lot."

He blushed and smiled, not that it mattered Itachi was looking in Hidan's eyes looking a bit like a cute bunny looked down by a predator... a wolf no less.

"That's great... I like him too...a lot, now why did you fuck with _me_?"

Silence.

Itachi squirmed, blushed, looked away from Hidan's eyes, till Hidan released one of Itachi's hands which fisted the black shirt on Hidan's side, Hidan however grabbed Itachi's chin forcing the beautiful face upwards.

Their lips were brushing together and Itachi was shivering rather visibly as Hidan's lips moved for the delicate jaw line till they found a delicate ear.

"Answer me, I won't hurt you if I don't like the answer. I simply won't touch you, ever again." those words were whispered in Itachi's ear and Deidara could only guess was it done to turn Itachi on or to deny him from hearing which he did anyway.

Itachi's hand were now grabbing at Hidan's side, he heard a low soft whimper when Hidan's hips rocked forward. God, why was Hidan torturing Itachi if it was so damn obvious that the beauty liked pretty much everything Hidan did or said.

Hidan's hand sliding down Itachi's side and stopping on the hip squeezing indicated that Hidan was not only interrogating but turning the poor victim and himself on, Itachi's ragged breathing said it's working. Hidan's own heavy breathing said the same.

The naughty hand moved to Itachi's backside grabbing and squeezing and Itachi emitted a low groan, the delicate hips bucked forward lightly and Itachi's head tilted down and to the side with Hidan breathing on the pale neck and ear.

"Answer me." Hidan whispered with now both hands on the lovely ass cheeks pulling and rocking Itachi's delicate hips into the manly ones. "Did you do it thinking that it's a onetime thing for me... did it thinking that I'm simply fucking you for fun? Did it because you were simply horny? Did it because you thought otherwise you won't get to Dei?" all the while, while Hidan was asking, Itachi was weakly shaking his head in denial with closed eyes.

Deidara knew better than to interrupt what was happening.

Hidan biting on the soft neck moved his hands to Itachi's thighs lifting the lean body up so easily and so damn sexily, Itachi's legs locked on Hidan's hips and Deidara cursed himself for starting to hyperventilate.

Itachi though was now looking at Hidan with the black beautiful eyes half lidded and Hidan...well Hidan was smirking.

"Well babe, if the answer is 'no' on all those questions then don't go and ask me that kind of stupid retarded questions again... deal?"

Itachi nodded vigorously looking happy that he didn't have to give a straight answer why he fucked with Hidan.

Deidara thought Hidan didn't press on the matter because Hidan already knew the answer and realised that Itachi wouldn't admit it because of the 'I don't like you' game those two were playing for each other.

"If you do, I'm gonna put you over my knee and spank you real good..._babe_." and now Hidan was just enjoying himself to the bone, grinning his sex grin while Itachi blushing his face off gasped and pushed on Hidan's broad shoulders as if that would help.

"D-don't talk to me like that!" Itachi choked out whimpering when Hidan's hips rolled forward grinding Itachi into the wall.

"Why _babe_?" and a spank on Itachi's ass cheek.

"Hidan!" Itachi gasped out.

Deidara gave ten points to Itachi when that one apparently not knowing what else to do leaned forward and clamped the white teeth on Hidan's neck, instantly it tore a growl from the platinum haired guy and Itachi received a hard slap on the little ass, the same hands kneaded it just to slide under the crimson shirt afterwards stroking Itachi's back. For an answer long pale finger entangled into platinum tresses.

"'Tachi's is getting all hot and bothered?" Hidan husked out carrying the aroused bundle for the bed where Hidan sat on the edge with Itachi straddling him.

If something was lovely it was Itachi's red cheeks and Itachi's lidded eyes... the sight was simply irresistible.

Sitting there and watching Hidan's hands roam Itachi's as the two made out he realised ...he wanted Itachi, he wanted to... fuck Itachi. He wondered would Itachi let him.

Oh well... only one way to find out.

he crawled on the bed behind Hidan where he kneeled up and pressed his chest against his best friends back, Hidan shivered when his teeth scraped the neck gently and then harsher.

"You two together are the hottest sight I have ever seen, un!" he murmured in Hidan's ear earning himself another shiver from Hidan and earning Itachi's lips pressing on his.

"I think the hottest thing I had ever seen was you riding him, Dei." Itachi murmured parting from the kiss, Hidan made a low soft groan at the words, he was sure Itachi understood Hidan would love to have a ride with Itachi as well.

"And I think... the hell as if I could actually _think_ having the two hottest guys pressing against me..."

They chuckled at that.

Itachi's teeth played on Hidan's neck drawing sharp breaths.

Hidan stood up, and Deidara literally jumped up stalking behind Itachi and pulling the crimson shirt off of the wanted body. Itachi probably surprised by the sudden actions yelped turning around, but he was too far gone in his fantasy, he robbed Hidan of the shirt as well noticing the alluring violet eyes amused.

He pushed on Hidan's broad naked chest till his best friend got on the bed where Deidara pretty much motioned Hidan to sit against the bedpost, Hidan complied without a word.

Dragging Itachi on the bed as well he fisted his hand in black silky tresses and bit the lower lip gently, it was his turn to smirk.

"Do it, but take your time, unn." he whispered and pushed Itachi on all fours to face Hidan's clothed crotch.

Both Hidan and Itachi gasped sharply, Hidan's hands even as much as jerked and when the black haired sin tried to turn and most probably give him an incredulous look it was too late Hidan had already caught up and had fisted the black locks.

"Mmmh 'Tachi, c'mon...remind me how well you can suck."

Naughty Hidan... so very naughty.

Itachi still on all fours supported the weight with one hand the other grabbed Hidan's belt yanking it open. Hidan, chewing the lower lip smiled down at Itachi, undid the jeans and lifted the hips off from the bed just enough to pull the denim down along with the boxers, Itachi instantly leaned down making Hidan gasp when the hot tongue traced the tip of the swelling erection.

Deidara kneeling on the bed behind the lovely submissive Itachi jumped out of his clothes in a heartbeat, putting his arms around Itachi undoing the awfully tight pants. When his blue eyes met with Hidan's violet ones he was sure the demon understood at once where he was getting, Hidan's eyebrow rose and the lips formed a smirk.

When the pale body was naked on all fours with the hard cock hallway in the hot mouth, he was taking his sweet time stroking Itachi's smooth back and simply watching Hidan's pleasured expressions and listening to Itachi's soft moans and grunts.

Since Hidan had closed his eyes and Itachi couldn't see him he smirked as he put his three fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva while he rocked his hips into Itachi's naked ass. Oh yes, he was damn hard and Itachi emitted a strangled sound of pleasure, the same sound made Hidan groan and tighten the fist in the black hair pushing Itachi down down.

When he pushed his two slick fingers into Itachi there was a sharp yelp and a bit of squirming, Hidan's violet eyes popped open and when Hidan saw what caused the sharp sound on his erection Hidan... actually blushed.

He was wriggling his fingers in the heat and couldn't stop a moan coming from his own lips, so damn tight.

Itachi's only answer to his fingers was moaning Itachi seemed busier with bobbing the head to please Hidan who was turning vocal slightly letting out pleased sounds

He added the third finger hoping he wasn't hurting, judging from the slurp sounds and the moans, he wasn't.

"Fuck. 'Tachi...so good." Hidan murmured gasping for air and pushing Itachi down and up by the lovely hair, Till Itachi forcefully pulled back gasping for air.

"D-Dei..."

"Mh yes Itachi, I want to make you scream for me, unn!"

He thought even Hidan through the already aroused state was shocked, his best friend threw the head back against the headboard groaning. "F-fuck... overload! Itachi get back there!" Hidan choked out pushing Itachi's head down on the hard pole roughly, bucking the hips upwards at the same time.

Itachi? Well Itachi didn't mind, there was a loud growl like moan as he pulled his fingers out and quickly replaced them with his leaking shaft, that's where he gasped and froze holding Itachi's hips still.

God forbid Itachi even as much as wriggles on him, he was sure he would scream and come right then. He couldn't even imagine how good it would feel to have himself buried in such tightness and hotness.

No matter how he tried to get oxygen in his lungs it simply didn't work, he realised he must look kind of like he had been clubbed on the head with his mouth open and so... _still_!

But he seriously didn't expect it would feel so _fucking_ good!

"Ghh fuck. Fuck..." he choked out seeing Hidan smirk at him. his best friend though seemingly was too pleasured to keep the smirk up for long, the violet eyes squinted shut as Itachi sort of whined and then wriggled the perfect ass on him causing a mewl to tear from his throat.

And then again he hoped he's not hurting Itachi, because for all he's worth he couldn't keep still, he pulled himself out watching his length slide out and then pushed back moaning, crazed by the sight of his own cock pushing in the perfect ass stretching the little cute pink pucker. It was almost too much, his blue eyes squinted shut as he started to shove himself inside hard, trying to get deeper... fuck... _deeper_!

Itachi moaned and when his pace got faster starting to push back on him, the mouth still busy with Hidan Itachi's sounds were hard to understand but still they were those of pleasure.

It wasn't long till he found himself pounding in hard, gasping for air. he saw Hidan choke down the moans with the back arched, Hidan's hips jerking.

And Itachi well Itachi never stopped sucking and bobbing the head now fast and wriggling the ass in circles to get more.

Hidan was right earlier, this was overload.

He, wanting to make this just so much better for all of them and hoping he will do it fucking right, hoping he will hit the right spot, pulled on Itachi's creamy hips pulling the lovely backside up a bit giving himself a better angle for deeper penetration.

He slammed in hard pulling on the pallid hips probably there would be bruises after this... but it was so worth it when Itachi kind of screamed, muffled because of the hard flesh in the hot mouth.

Itachi's ass bucked back violently and all he could do was watch it wriggle on him, he rocked his hips too, it felt just too good. Hidan though looked well out of control... yes, he thought Itachi must be doing wonders with that mouth.

"Ghaa fuck... mhh, Itachi." Hidan gasped out and he never faltering in his fierce thrusts watched Hidan pull Itachi off of himself, Itachi's screams now sounded so much louder, vaguely something like his name actually. Very vaguely though...

Both he and Hidan growled like true animals when Itachi managed to grab Hidan's wrist and pull it away from the black silky hair just to dive down and engulf Hidan fully.

He was barely managing to hold himself back, he grabbed around Itachi wrapping his fingers around the hardness.

He knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up for long simply because it was his first time, but he at least hoped he could make Itachi come before him... and if he's lucky Hidan would come too.

He was probably squeezing too hard but hell if he could control anything right now, he could only jerk his hips and growl.

Surprisingly Hidan came first... arching beautifully and not even as much as holding Itachi down. Hidan was fisting the sheets with the knuckles white, the violet eyes closed, the sensual mouth parted…...a raspy shout of Itachi's name and then they all could hear Itachi gulp it down.

He reached his ecstasy when Itachi drinking it down started to spurt hot ribbons of cum on his hand and on the sheets. Apparently Hidan's orgasm set the black haired sin off... Or was it the taste, he was curious... but only till he felt the already awfully tight passage clamp around his cock, then he lost it too. letting go of Itachi's rock-hard erection, he grabbed the creamy hip now sure as hell his grip was hurting, he bit Itachi's shoulder simply because... well simply because he needed to bite something.

His growling only stopped when he felt himself empty... he was gasping for air and when he managed to open his eyes and actually see, he pushed up weakly grunting pretty much like Hidan did as Itachi moaning softly was licking up the creamy substance that somehow had gotten on Hidan's lower stomach...

He pulled himself out groaning again when it took some struggle simply because he was still hard and Itachi was still clamping down on him...

He laid on his side supporting himself on his elbow smiling weakly, Itachi kneeled up shakily and sat back on the legs watching Hidan who was now keeping his head thrown back with the eyes closed, breathing heavily.

Itachi's blackish eyes fell on his and Itachi even as much as cocked the black eyebrow. He gave the beauty a sheepish grin.

"Don't be surprised, un, any sane human being would want to fuck you, un!" he could only hope Itachi will take it in a good way because hell, it was the truth.

They laid down not bothering to use the blanket since their bodies were sticky, Hidan once more was laying in the middle grinning the happy grin, the violet eyes sparkled while looking at him. "Best friends forever, Dei?"

"Forever, un!"

They would mask it behind lust... till they would get too old for such cheap disguise, then one day they would have to admit... but till then, it was all perfect.

"You really enjoy it don't you Hidan?" Itachi chuckled out when Hidan raised the arms for them both to cuddle closer.

"Fucking hate it, but don't you dare to move away!"

"You're such a stupid brute!"

"Ugly ass!"

"How about I deny you that ugly ass?"

"I'll rape you and you gonna love it..."

Itachi just gasped and Hidan chuckled almost evilly. "Yeah, hell yeah... Dei, we need to get handcuffs!"

He chuckled nodding weakly in agreement.

"And a real hard buzzing _toy_. The hell, I would have my fun watching you both scream tied to the bed in my mercy!"

"Shut up, un!" he grunted out secretly hoping that his best friend would actually get those things and carry out the 'evil' plan.

"I won't let you do any such things with me!" Itachi importantly stated making Hidan chuckle and brush Itachi's hair affectionately.

"Don't worry 'Tachi, I can easily overpower you and tie you to the bed and then you'll be too busy with screaming and begging to object."

"Dei... shut your stupid friend up!"

"The hell, I'm gonna help him just to see it, unn!"

"You both deserve each other!" Itachi stated with a smile in the soft voice.

"I think all three of us deserve each other, un!"

"Damn right."

"I surely don't want to ruin the mood or anything but, we still have homework to do, un!"

"You did fucking ruin the mood!"

"Yea Dei... you did."

"Sorry, un."

Hidan grinned widely. "Itachi, want to help me punish our little Dei-Dei?"

"Hell yea."

"_No_!" he squeaked out but... it was already too late.

After fifteen minutes when he was literally bent in half and one certain purple eyed best friend was pounding into him so hard that the bed was cracking and one certain black haired sin was literally fucking his face pushing the hard length down his throat, he moaned and thought about where Hidan's little session in the changing room had led him... and just for the record...

Yeah... he loved things up his ass... and _fuck_ whoever finds it odd.

…

_Fin…_

_An: thank you for sticking with the story. I rushed it at the end and I took out a scene with Hidan and Itachi alone, cause it was getting too lengthy... _

_Thank you guys for reviewing and reading and...everything..._

_Mettlei..._


End file.
